Alone in this world
by AlexanderSW
Summary: Marceline and her brother Marshall lee are twins of 18, they have slacked off all their life until their dad finally kicked them out; after that they start to descend into a world of love, sex, betrayal and murder. will the twins find stability in their lives? or will they lose themselves in this new world? humanized Finnceline and Fiolee. WARNING: contains abuse, sex and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Alone in this world

Chapter 1

Kicked out

Marceline and her brother Marshall Lee were pushed out the door. They both fell on the cold hard cement. Marceline recovered from the fall, attempting to get up but was forced back down when a two suitcases hit her square in the head.

"get out of here! I never want to see you in this house ever again!" shouted their father as he slammed the door closed.

Marceline got back up, tears in her eyes; she looked over at her brother who was unconscious. She crawled over to him, shaking him awake.

"hey, get up. Marshall, no more tricks." Marceline bit her lip.

Marshall groaned, he got up rubbing his head. "oooh what happened?"

Marceline looked at her brother and sighed. She got up on her feet, grabbing her suitcase. "let's just go." She walked forward, head drooped downwards.

Marshall looked at her and looked back at their house, he stared for awhile before sighing. He got the hint, he got up and grabbed his suitcase. He caught to his sister, they walked in silence for a bit before Marshall decided to talk.

"so this is it, we got kicked out." Marshall said plainly as if he didn't care.

Marceline sighed, she knew it was going to happen. They were both twins of 18, they failed school at 15 and have been slacking off. They've been living in his house, eating his food, sleeping in beds too small for them and partying like no tomorrow. They thought their dad was going to take care of them but he had enough of them. He gave them chances to go back to school to learn and get their life on track. They never did. with the death of their mother at age 12, they never were the same. They just became wild and refuse to listen to their dad, they caused problems at school, embarrassed him in public. They thought he would care for them but he was sick of them. He finally kicked them out. This was it, this was the only way to get rid of them.

Marceline wiped her tears, she never wanted to be kicked out. She didn't have a job or did her brother. He was the more rebellious one out of them but he always manages to pull Marceline into his antics to piss their dad off.

"hey hey, no tears Marcy. They guy doesn't deserve our tears for kicking us out. He's not even our dad anymore, so lock up those waterworks because we ain't crying for him." Marshall huffed.

He hated his dad, he never liked him in fact. He always thought of him as a mood killer, he was more closer to his mother as she understood him way more then their dad. With her gone though, Marshall became out of control. His only purpose in his life was to piss off their dad and he liked every second of it.

"how can you stay calm in a time like this? We're kicked out, we're homeless, we have no friend and no where to go. How can you stay so calm?" Marceline stopped walking to look at him.

Marshall huffed. "pshh, I never wanted to stay in that house anyways, I just want to leave but I didn't mean to drag you into it." He sighed "I'm sorry I got you kicked out too but I mean come on, think about it. This is a whole new beginning for us, we can start our own life together."

Marceline furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't share her brother's vision of a new life for them in the future; she was more worried about now.

"but- where are we going to sleep, we aren't going to just sleep on the ground are we?" Marceline sounded worried as she looked around.

Marshall looked at her, he hated for her to worry so he looked around. Finding nothing sleep in, he thought a bit. On days when he ran away or wanted to be alone, he would frequently come to an abandon house to sleep in. it was very far from where they are now but he figured it couldn't hurt to walk. He looked at her smiled.

"hey Marcy, remember when you were little and you twisted your ankle? Remember I use to carry you everywhere? Well get on my back sis, we're blowing this popsicle stand." Marshall turned around and bended down.

Marceline eyed him, not sure if he was serious but she was out of options so she climbed on his back. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around her neck.

"comfortable?" Marshall asked as he stood up straight.

Marceline nodded. Marshall smiled, he picked up her suitcase then took a deep breathe in. he grinned before running off ahead. Marceline gasped and held on tighter as he ran. Marshall was pretty strong and Marceline was pretty light so it made it easier for Marshall to give her a piggy back ride. He rounded a few corners and ran down some blocks before he came to an abandon house, the owner to this house didn't want it destroyed nor did they want to live in it so they kept the deep and let the house rot; little did that person know was that Marshall frequently lived in it when he ran away from home. He stopped infront of it, it was just a simple two story house. Windows were boarded up, the paint on the house has began to tear away from it, most windows were broken but overall the house was sturdy and secure as if it was just ready to move into.

Marshall let Marceline down on the ground. "well, we now was somewhere to sleep."

Marceline looked at the house, it was old but she trusted Marshall's decision. She took her suitcase from him and walked inside along with him behind her. Marshall took a box of matches out of his pant's pocket, lighting a few candles along their way.

"living room is this way." Marshall grabbed her hand and led her into the dimly lit living room.

they candles in this room were still burning since the last time he ran away and that was days ago. He took some candles out of his suitcase, lit them and placed them beside the older ones.

"it's not much but at least it's a start."


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in this world

Chapter 2

Memories

Marceline didn't sleep well last night, the couch wasn't the problem, and it was actually pretty soft. What kept her up was that she wouldn't be able to see her dad again; he may be a jerk but he's her father. Marceline was finally woken up by Marshall shaking her.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up or else you're going to sleep the whole day away." Marshall was crouched down beside her.

Marceline groaned as she lifted herself up from the bed. "Oh god what time is it?" she looked around to find no clock.

"Well its eleven am, which means time to find some grub and may be those disgusting things called jobs." Marshall chuckled

Marceline rolled her eyes; Marshall hated to work; every time their dad got him a job, Marshall always found a way to get himself fired. The only job he was able to keep for 3 months was his job at the music store. He got fired because one of the employees blamed him for trying to steal when it was actually them. Marceline would be surprised if he saved all his money he got from working there.

"Alright, where we going to eat?" Marceline stretched.

"Well I got enough money for the week, that should tie us over but I think we should get a job so we can rake in the money to get us a better house." Marshall gestured to everything in this house.

Marceline looked around and shrugged. "Alright but I can't imagining you holding a job, it's like the seconding of Satan."

Marshall grinned. "I am the second coming of Satan."

Marceline laughed. "I guess that explains why you're such a problem child."

"Don't patronize me Jesus." Marshall pushed her.

Marceline chuckled and pushed him back. "The power of Christ compels you!"

Marshall pretended to be burn as he fell on his side. Shaking his hold body. Marceline rolled her eyes and got up, nudging him with her foot.

"Come on drama queen, we need to get something to eat soon." Marceline pulled a hair elastic out of her pants pocket. Tying her hair up.

Marshall got up off the floor, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Alright princess, let's get going. Onward to destiny!"

Marceline pushed him again. "That's queen to you."

They didn't want to eat at some place fancy nor did they want to buy two meals otherwise they would have to miss dinner. So they chose to eat at McDonalds, not the healthiest or greatest place to eat but it was cheap enough and filling.

"Please tell me we're not going to eat here all the time." Marceline said as she dipped her fry in the ketchup.

"Of course not, it's only temporary until we get enough money to buy our own place and get our food." Marshall ripped their burger in two. He gave the other half to Marceline.

"Good because I'm happy with me being at being 140." Marceline bit into her half of the burger.

"Yeah I know, but it's not like you're going to get fat. We both have high metabolisms." Marshall stated as he finished his half of the burger in just three bites.

Marceline rolled her eyes, she ate her half of the food slowly, savouring the taste and how filling it was. When they finished they tossed their food in the trash and walked out the door. They walked down the street for a couple of minutes before finally talking.

"So, mister 'we're going to make it life' what do we do now?" Marceline looked at him.

"Easy, you get a job that matches your personality." Marshall laughed.

Marceline pushed him. "You're such a jokester."

"Yeah I know but I'm serious, get a job that doesn't require too much education." Marshall Lee stated as they passed a few stores.

"Well, I could always get a job as a cashier but I can't stand talking to people at all really." Marceline sighed, she wasn't good at talking as she had a bad habit to insult someone or use sarcasm on them.

"Well just go for it, at least it pays." Marshall shrugged.

"Well what about you mister? What are you going to do?" Marceline eyed him.

"Same as I did in middle school, sell either drugs, trade useless items for money or pawn off my stuff." Marshall stated it plainly

Marceline shivered, she remembers when Marshall sold drugs to kids. He was never caught but there were close calls that she had to get him out of but still, if he starts up again then she might not be able to stop him or get him out of trouble this time.

Marshall looked over to her, seeing the concern in her face. "Oh relax, it's just a suggestion; I'm not actually going to do it. Even though it pays well when selling." He shrugged casually and kept walking. Marceline was still worried, that's was around the time when they ran away together. Marceline remembers it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Marceline was 14; she was in her room; crying and covering her ears. Her brother and her father were fighting downstairs. He was nearly caught selling drugs, their father and he was furious at him. Despite that she had her ears covered; she can hear every word of their conversation._

_"How dare you nearly soil our family name you shit!" her father shouted_

_"Our family name? You mean yours! I never asked to be an Abadeer!" Marshall's voice seems to be louder than their father's._

_"Shut it, you're lucky I haven't sold to an orphanage yet!"_

_"I wish I was!"_

_Marceline flinched when she heard some break, next she heard fighting; slapping, punching and something being thrown against the wall. She heard the door open and slam violently. Marceline cried harder, hugging her knees. She heard her father come up the stairs, she quickly got up. She opened the window to her bedroom, climbing out and carefully manoeuvred around on the shingled roof. Watching her step as she climbed down the decorative vines that covered the back part of their house. Once she was down on the ground, she ran. She ran across the yard and climbed up the fence. Her night dress getting stuck a bit before she ripped it to get free. She hid behind the fence when she heard the back door open._

_"Marceline! Marceline!" she heard her father call her but she didn't respond. She ran down the alleyway until she was at the end on the sidewalk. She panted and looked around, she felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her to the side. She squirmed._

_"Hey easy sis, it's me." Marshall hissed._

_Marceline stopped, she panted but her breath hitched as she heard the gat door open. Marshall grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder before ran down the sidewalk. Marceline lost track of how long they ran but by the looks of their surroundings; they were far from home._

_"Marshall, where are we?" Marceline asked as Marshall put her down on the ground._

_Marshall looked around them, he didn't seem tired from the running at all._

_"No, but we're far from him so that's a good thing. Come on; let's sleep in this box for the night." Marshall led Marceline over to two oversized boxes that were meant for TVs._

_"But Marshall, it's cold." Marceline whined._

_Marshall groaned, rolling his eyes, sitting in a box, motioning her over. Marceline sat down next to him; he pulled her close to him. Marceline wrapped her arms around him._

_"Just hold onto me, maybe I can keep you warm."_

_They spent the night in that box until morning; the cops found them and took them back to their house. Turns out their father was throwing a fit when they ran away last night, he was so worried that he called the whole neighborhood to find them. When they did, he apologized to them and said he would never do it again. He was lying._

* * *

"Yo, Marcy, snap out of it." Marshall snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, I was just, um, thinking." Marceline looked the other way.

Marshall looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah well can you space out when we're sitting down or at the rundown house?"

"Seriously you could have hurt yourself."

* * *

**well there you go  
**

**Marceline and Marshall Lee are decided that they need jobs **

**Marceline remembers the first time they ran away together**

**tune in tomorrow when you want to see the epic job hunt**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

Alone in this world

Chapter 3

The hunt

For the past few hours, Marceline and Marshall have been looking in every store for Marceline to get a job in; so far none of them wanted her. Mostly because she looked like a bum or her brother would insult them for judging. They've been turned down mostly, they sighed as Marceline pushed a streetlight.

"It's hopeless, no one wants to hire me, and they think I'm a whore, a hobo or sometimes a juvenile delinquent." Marceline hissed.

"I know man, I took offense to that because I'm the juvenile delinquent in this picture also by the way, and I stole this coat for you." Marshall pulled a leather band jacket out for her.

"Marshall, how did you even manage to steal this?" Marceline questioned him as she put on the jacket.

"I never reveal my secrets sis and beside, you were looking a little chilly so I decided you needed a coat of your." Marshall chuckled.

"Well thank you, too bad you can't steal me a job." Marceline sighed.

Marshall was about to say something but stopped when they walked by a candy shop, he looked through the window and started to drool. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about sweets, he was never able to have them as a kid because their parents strictly said no candy but seeing this was like a dream.

Marceline hadn't realized he was no longer behind her until she noticed he wasn't talking back, she turned around to see him glued to the window. She groaned and marched back to him.

"How great would it be if you worked here?" Marshall said in a dreamy sigh.

"No Marshall, you know I hate the color pink." Marceline huffed

This place was colored the many different shades of pink, she was sick of looking at it. Loathing the owners for choosing a hideous color. Marshall looked at her heart broken; he got down on his knees and gripped onto her legs.

"Oh please sis! You don't know how important this is to me!" Marshall whined.

"Marshall please, there are people watching." Marceline looked around.

"Please Marcy! Do it for your dear brother." Marshall whined some more.

Marceline sighed. "Alright fine, I'll get a job here just for you now stop it."

Marshall got up quickly, hugging her tightly. "You're the best sis."

Marceline rolled her eyes and pushed him away, they walked in the candy store that was occupied by small children and some teenagers. Marceline stuck her tongue out at the amount of pink in the room, Marshall was just grinning while looking at the candy; thinking about which ones to eat.

Marceline sighed; she walked up to the counter. She saw this ginger boy who was counting the money in the cash register, he was tall and had tons of freckles on his cheek. Marceline sensed dork in him instantly.

"Yo gingy, you hiring or something?" Marceline leaned in on the counter.

The ginger kid looked at her and sighed. "My name isn't 'gingy' it's Greg and no we are not taking any applications at the moment but you are welcomed to wait for 6 months."

Marceline stared at him, getting ready to walk out before Marshall grabbed her arm.

"Whoa girl, where you going?" Marshall asked.

"They're not talking anyone new, let's try that Wal-Mart place again." Marceline tugged herself out of his grip.

Marshall narrowed his eyes at before turning and waking up to the counter. "Hey freckles, why did you turn down my sis?"

Greg looked up from his counting. "We're not hiring at the moment."

"Well why not? You don't seem like you got much help going on here. " Marshall raised his eyebrow at him.

"We have all the help we need; we don't need someone that looked like they rolled out of the dumpster." Greg closed the cash register.

Marshall was about to punch him but he resisted and thought of something else. "Well, what about this; how about I take you out to dinner and you give my sister a position in whatever you need help with."

Greg looked at him before averting his gaze. "Well, it has been awhile since I've gone to dinner…"

* * *

"Marcy! I got you the job!" Marshall busted out of the store and hugged her tightly.

Marceline yelped. "What- how did you manage that?" Marceline looked at him quizzically.

"I offered my body up, and this time I'm not naked." Marshall stated, still grinning.

Marceline stared at him. "What did you do?"

"I asked the boy at the cash register out." Marshall's grin never leaving his face.

Marceline groaned. "Not this again, oh well at least I got a job but I still need a place to shower; I don't want to go in smelling like a trash can."

"Oh relax, my membership to that gym is still good for another year or so you can use that until we get enough money for an apartment or some shit." Marshall put her down and patted her on the head.

"You are so insufferable." Marceline chuckled.

"It's a part of my manly charm." Marshall chuckled.

"Oh well, great job for once but you still need a job." Marceline poked him in the chest.

"Ah don't worry; I can beg for my old job at the music store, I'm sure the manager forgives me for something I didn't do for once."

* * *

**well then  
**

**Marshall just asked Greg, who is gumball in this human verse out for marcy to get a job**

**what a great brother.**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

Alone in this world

Chapter 4

First day

Marceline stopped at the gym in the morning, thankful that it opened early. She took a shower and changed her clothes before heading off to the hideously painted candy shop. She got their in time for her first shift. She sighed, thankfully they weren't opening yet as she hated to come in here with bunch of kids and pre-pubescent teenagers. She went behind the counter to the back; Greg was checking the candy supply.

"So um, do I get like a uniform or whatever?" Marceline leaned her hips to one side.

Greg looked over to her, clearly not impressed that she cleaned herself up. "Yes, and you have to wear it so do not complain about the color or the fit."

Greg guided her over to the lockers; there were a set of them here. One had Marceline's named etched on it. Greg pointed to the locker, indicating that it was her's. He ended the locker combination in before opening it; he tossed a salmon colored shirt that was similar to his but her name tag said her name.

"You will be wearing this until six pm. You are to be stacking, unstacking and displaying the various candies out to the public." Greg stated.

Marceline rolled her eyes, she slide the work shirt over her head and over her tank top. "Alright, I guess I can do that for you gingy."

Marceline sneered at Greg who only rolled his eyes. He disappeared to the front, leaving her there. Marceline looked over the rows and stacks of candy everywhere around her. She sighed, thinking she better get to work until lunch break then she can go out a while to have something to eat before coming back.

* * *

Marceline worked tirelessly, she did what she was told and her efforts were appreciated by Greg greatly. Just before the lunch bell rang, Marceline sighed, sitting on a box full of chocolate rabbits and bears. She was tired and her body hurt from carrying heavy boxes full of candy, she slumped her head forward.

"Well looks like Queen Marcy is tired, and on her first day."

Marceline looked up to see her brother, she smiled, happy to see him. "Now how did you get in here? Did you crawl in from one of the vents?"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "come on Marcy, you know me better than that; I just opened one of the windows and climbed on in. man this place has a lot of opening points for thieves to come and take the candy without ol' Greg knowing."

Marceline sighed. "Well you don't go stealing anything then mister."

Marceline flicked her brother's forehead. Marshall laughed, holding his forehead; he loved when his sister was playful with him. It made him feel like a kid again.

"Oh relax, you work here and I got to help myself to whatever and how many candy I want." Marshall grinned.

"Alright but just don't go getting diabetes you sweet tooth prick." Marceline pushed him up against a shelf that nearly fell.

"I'm off in a little a while so just go and wait outside so we can hang out and have lots of fun and eat at fatty foods and stuff." Marceline giggled.

"Oh alright." Marshall climbed up a shelf wall to the window. "Also, tell Greg to meet me by this place called the pink pearl, to you know, eat fancy food and drink wine and shit."

With that, Marshall leapt out the window just as he entered. Marceline looked at the window before carrying on with her work, she heard the little alarm bell to indicate that her shift was over. She sighed with relief; she took off the work shirt and placed it in her locker before heading out.

"Remember Marcy, be back by two o'clock." Greg informed her.

Marceline groaned at her thirty minute break but she was happy when she saw her brother outside waiting for her.

"Hey you did what I asked, for once." Marceline giggled.

Marshall rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Yeah whatever, let's go do something fun before I explode into nothing."

Marshall whined as he pulled her forward. Marceline happily followed him; they walked down the street to the public park. It was very wide and vast just to be a park; Marceline commented that it looked like a forest instead of a park. Marshall laughed at her.

"Wow man, this has to be the most preserved park I ever seen. Like holy shit look at this natural beauty. Screw bringing Greg to the pink pearl; I'll bring him here." Marshall sneered.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Alright lover boy just don't get me fired or anything okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever, I'll make sure not to just keep your panties on." Marshall joked as he climbed up the tree.

"For the record, I'm wearing boxers and you're wearing the panties here." Marceline stated with pride.

"Alright you caught me but come on; their comfort as fuck." Marshall jumped down.

"Oh please, you prefer girl underwear over men's." Marceline grinned as she leaned up against a tree.

Marshall rolled his eyes and leaned in close to her. "For the record, these are man panties sis."

He poked her nose, making Marceline giggle. She swatted his hand away. She really hated how silly her brother can be, it can be a pain but it can also be a joy to have him around, just to joke around and have fun.

"Marceline? Is that you?"

Marceline whipped her head to the right to see an average height boy, blonde hair, cargo shorts and a sweater. Her eyes went wide; she walked over to the boy. She stared at him while he stared back.

"F-finn? Is that you?" Marceline slowly brought her hand to his face.

"Is that really you?" the boy said.

Marceline gave a wide smile and hugged the boy. "Oh my god it is you!"

Marceline twirled around in a circle, hugging Finn tightly. Finn and her laughed and cried a little before she set him down.

"My god Finn, it's been ages, where have you been all these years?" Marceline asked as she cupped his face.

"Me? I was about to ask where you been." Finn cupped her face in return, smiling equally as big as her.

"Um, quick question. Who are you?" Marshall butted in.

Marceline turned her head around to see Marshall. "Marshall, don't you recognize him? He's Finn! Son of the famous traveller and fencer! He's the boy I spent my kindergartener years with!"

Marshall's eyes widen. "Wait, you mean the same Finn? 'The Finn that always talked to you, always came over for visits and even would color with you' Finn?"

Marceline nodded her head and turned her attention back to Finn. "Wow gosh, where are you been all these years?"

"I've been around the world you know, hunting animals, setting free and reintroducing animals to new habitats and stuff. My dad became an eco-dude after he pulled me out of middle school. We've done so much but not a day goes by that I don't think about my radical dame." Finn nuzzled her nose.

Marceline giggled and pushed him away. "Oh stop Finn you charmer, I'm glad you're doing great, it's nice to see my hero again after all these years."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, so what have you been up too?"

"Oh we just stayed here, I and marsh got our own apartment along and we both got jobs. We're doing very well you know?" Marceline tilted her head to the side, smiling.

"Well that's great Marcy, hey you know what? I'm staying in here for a while and maybe we should hang out sometime you know?" Finn scratched behind his head.

Marceline looked at him before hugging him. "Sure! I get off at six so you can come by the candy store to pick me up."

"Sounds great! Well see ya Marcy!" Finn said before he left.

Marceline sighed happily, feeling like she was on cloud nine. She never saw her best friend in ages and now she gets a chance to see him again. Looks like living on their own wasn't such a bad thing. Marshall looked at her, grinning like a fool.

"Well, well Marcy, looks like my sis is getting laid tonight." Marshall nudged her.

Marceline blushed. "What are you talking about? He's just a friend that happens to be a guy, come on Marshal I'm not going to bang him, I just want to rekindle our friendship."

"Oh come on Marcy, I never seen you with 'the look' since you met Ash." Marshall nudged her again.

"Oh please, that's not me. I quit dating remember? So that's not for me." Marceline crossed her arms.

"I'm betting on 60 babies."

"Marshall!"

* * *

**there you go**

**Marceline's first day on the job and she meets her old best friend Finn!**

**Marshall suspect she loves him but Marceline denys it**

**next chapter Marshall goes on his date and Marceline goes to hang out with Finn**

**stay tune**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

Alone in this world

Chapter 5

Double date

Marceline went back to work right as her lunch break ended. She went back stacking and taking candy out for display, she had a few problems with flirty guys along with annoying children; Marceline fathom the thought of them greatly. Marceline nearly snapped at a kid who has annoyed her for 2 hours until Greg came to her rescue.

"Uh where is that kid's mother anyways? I almost punched that kid into Saturn." Marceline grumbled as she headed into the back.

"I know but that kid was on his own so I suppose he came in here on his own free will. You just stay back here so I don't get sued for child abuse." Greg patted her back and left her alone.

Marceline groaned, happy to be in the back away from stupid children and flirty fifteen year old middle schoolers. She tried to finish up her shift; she looked at the clock constantly for signs of her first day to be over. She had a few minutes left. Marceline never felt so much relief in her entire life; she waited patiently while she sorted out the different candies to be displayed and passed them to Greg who put them out. Marceline continued working until the alarm for her day was over rang.

Marceline took off her uniform and it back in her locker before locking it and leaving, she said goodbye to Greg who waved her off. Marceline sighed as she waited outside, she hoped he was going to be here soon but as she waited, the time slowly crawled to seven thirty. Marceline's heart sank as she began to walk off.

"Wait Marcy! Hold up!" Finn ran over to her, breathless.

"Oh hey Hero, I thought you stood me up." Marceline turned around to him.

"Sorry Marceline but you didn't tell me the actual name of the candy store you work at and there are like 4 others in this whole city." Finn stood straight up when he finally caught his breath.

Marceline just blushed, realizing her mistake. "Oh, sorry I guess I should have done that…"

Finn walked over to her put his hand on her shoulder. "Ah don't worry about it, at least now I know you work at the Candy Kingdom. Now I can pick you up on time!"

Marceline smiled at that. "Alright Hero, where do you want to go?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Oh! How about we go see a movie? You know that new zombie movie that everyone has been raving about?"

Marceline never heard of that movie but she didn't want to disappoint Finn so she went with it. She nodded in response.

"Great! Let's go!" Finn led her down the street.

* * *

Marshall was at the park with Greg, it was kind of nice to be sitting on a bench with barely anyone around to disturb them. Greg was tossing bread crumbs at pigeons for entertainment, Marshall just watched him, being bored with looking at the sight of birds eating crumbs while Greg has a stupid grin on his face.

"This is very fun, Marshall." Greg commented as he watched the birds eat up.

"Yeah, super fun watching birds eat. Woo hoo." Marshall lifted his arms up sarcastically.

Greg frowned. "Well what do you do for fun?"

Greg crossed his arms and looked at Marshall, Marshall looked at him and then around area they were in, he saw a tree that extended its branch over the water. Marshall smiled, getting up and going over to that tree, taking off his jacket and shoes. Greg looked at him suspiciously.

"Marshall what are you doing?" Greg asked as he walked over to Marshall.

Marshall grinned at him as he started to scale the large tree. Marshall climbed the tree with great skill; it was no secret that Marshall knew parkour along with having amazing climbing skills through years of escaping his house when he was grounded. Greg stared at him in awe before turning into fear.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Greg shouted.

Marshall rolled his eyes at him, getting to the branch that extended over the water; he climbed and crawled until he was directly over the deeper part of the water. Marshall then leaned back and smirked at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you over the sound of fun." Marshall chuckled.

"Marshall please, gets over here before you fall in!" Greg shouted, sounding impatient each time.

"Well, come over here and get me!" Marshall chuckled.

Greg rolled his eyes, taking his shoes off and his coat before climbing up the tree. Greg was having difficulties getting there. He sometimes nearly slipped off the tree a couple of times before he found his balance. Marshall just had a good time laughing at him for even trying to get over here. He honestly didn't think he would even attempt climbing but damn he was impressed with him. Greg started crawling closer to him.

"Okay now get of-"

Greg was interrupted by Marshall pulling him into a kiss. Greg freaked out and pushed Marshall away.

"What on earth was that about?" Greg asked, blushing lightly.

"I don't know, seeing you climb got me hard." Marshall shrugged.

"That's gross now get me off this thing before I fall." Greg demanded.

"Well I don't know about that I mean this is a nice view of the lake and a great way to catch the sun set." Marshall pointed to the sun nearly hitting the horizon.

Greg looked over at the sun briefly before looking back at Marshall, sighing and sitting down on the uncomfortable branch.

"Alright we'll watch the sun set but you have to get me down once it's over."

"Fine by me."

* * *

"Okay I got the tickets for the movie, let's go get out popcorn!" Finn grabbed Marceline's hand and led her over to a line that was shorter than the other ones.

"What are you going to have Marcy?" Finn asked as he looked at the menu for different popcorn combos.

Marceline shrugged as she looked at the menu, there were a lot of combos and some cost too much; she didn't want him to spend too much money on her so tried looking for one that was less expensive.

"Um, how about we get the combo that comes with two popcorns and two drinks and a candy?" Marceline asked.

Finn looked at it on the menu and nodded. "Alright, go pick the candy out and I'll pay for our popcorn okay?"

Marceline nodded and went out of line to the candy stand. She looked over the different candies they had, not sure which one to pick. After a while she finally picked the skittles and returned to Finn who already started paying.

"Alright, here's your popcorn and drink, I got you your favorite." Finn grinned.

They went to the podium where a guy was standing and ripping off a section on the tickets and directing people to their correct movie. They approached the man; he grabbed their tickets and pointed them to theatre three which their movie was showing in.

Finn guided her over there; the theatre wasn't crowded like Marceline dreaded it would be. She sighed with relief as she sat in the less crowded middle row with Finn. The movie didn't start yet because all what was showing on the screen was previews to other shows and movies that were coming soon. Marceline didn't pay much attention to it. She was just eating her popcorn silently while the previews played, she heard Finn talking about which movies he was going to see next and what not. She smiled a bit, seeing how passionate Finn was about movies.

Marceline sighed, she was glad that the previews stopped and the movie was now playing. During the opening scene Marceline leaned on her armrest, trying to be drawn into the movie but wasn't really feeling it so she kind of drifted from it and thought about other things. She heard talking and explosions through the whole movie along with gun shots. Finn was grinning and looked like he was going to explode from excitement, Marceline watched him and smiled. She turned her attention back to the screen; seeing that the movie was half ways from over.

She only realized now that the movie was rather gory but she shouldn't expect any less from a zombie movie, these were made to gory as fuck, she didn't mind it. She liked the gore, a small smile going across her face. She started to watch the movie this time, she missed a whole lot on spacing out but she got the gist of the whole plot.

When the movie ended and everyone was leaving, Marceline held her half full bag of popcorn and her watered down drink while Finn started talking about how awesome the movie was, he started to make some explosion and gunshot noises while looking like he was acting it out, Marceline giggled.

"You are so silly Finn." She commented.

"Yeah I know, but that's why I'm your friend!" Finn chuckled.

"Whatever Hero." Marceline rolled her eyes as they walked out of the theatre and down the street.

"Hey Marcy, do you think it would be okay with your brother if you come sleep over?" Finn pushed his index fingers together.

Marceline raised her eyebrow at him but shrugged. "sure he wouldn't mind, think he's too caught up in his own affairs even care where I am but he knows I'm with you so everything's cool.

Finn slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Sweet!"

* * *

**well Marceline had a wonderful movie date with Finn but now she's staying over at his place for the night  
**

**all the while Marshall is wooing Greg**

**that sly dog**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

Alone in this world

Chapter 6

Odd feelings

Marshall was holding hands with Greg as they sat in the trees, watching the sun go down in front of them. Marshall always loved climbing on top of his house and watching the sun set as a kid; I was one of the few things he liked about living in a large house. He sighed; Greg noticed this and looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Greg quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Not really, just thinking about my home." Marshall shrugged.

"Are you homesick?" Greg furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No, I'm just thinking about how I use to climb all over the damn place." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"You're awful." Greg sighed as he leaned on Marshall's chest.

Marshall didn't mind, he just watched the sun for a little bit. Greg was content with the silence but he felt like it was getting too awkward for comfort.

"So, your sister." Greg started.

"Yeah so, what about her?" Marshall looked down at him.

"She's a very hard worker, she handles whatever task I give her and see seems determined to finish what she started." Greg counted his fingers as he recalled all the things she did.

Marshall laughed. "Are you sure we're talking about my sis? Because you seem to describing someone I don't know."

Greg stared off into the distance. "Wait, so you're telling me that she never worked for anything in her life?"

"Well, not really; me and her were kind of slackers and just did our own thing." Marshall shrugged.

"I see, well its good she started taking things seriously." Greg settled back into Marshall's chest.

"Yeah well, she was always the responsible one so it just fits." Marshall yawned. "Man I am so fucking tired."

"Want to lie down on the ground? I brought a blanket." Greg stated as he pointed back to his small bag.

Marshall looked at him then to the ground behind them. He sighed and grabbed Greg, tossing him over his shoulders while he crawled back to the tree and climb down. He placed Greg on the ground. He was kind of shocked at what happened but he shrugged. Greg went over to his bag, he rummaged through it for a bit until he found the large blanket; he laid it down on the grass. Laying down on it as he patted the space beside him.

Marshall happily took the invitation. He lay down, liking the feeling of the soft grass along with the blanket. It was just how he wanted his bed to be but it was always too damn soft. He sighed, putting his hands behind his head; looking up at the near visible stars.

Greg was looking at him, he didn't know what to do but something in his head told him to cuddle with him. He tried to fight that idea but after moments of resisting the urge; he scooted next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Marshall looked down at him confused.

"Well, someone is getting needy." Marshall joked.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I'm just cold okay?"

"So, we could have sat on the bench and you could have wrapped yourself up in the blanket but instead we do this?" Marshall raised an eyebrow at him.

Greg was silent for a bit, blushing. "Don't question my logic."

"I'll question it all I want because it's cute how you found a way to cuddle me for warmth." Marshall chuckled.

Greg groaned, rolling his eyes at him while he moved closer, placing his head on his chest. He sighed, content with how he was laying down. Marshall didn't mind it too much, the extra weight on his chest was an odd feeling but he didn't think about it. He kind of missed that weight for a while.

"You know this is nice right?" Marshall said, still looking at the stars.

"Yeah, it's nice." Greg sighed, snuggling closer to him.

Marshall didn't answer, he just looked up at the stars; all of them were almost visible. He smiled when he saw his favorite one. Hydra, he never saw it most of the time but he was glad he got to see it.

"Hey Greg, you want to know what constellation I favor? It's that one." Marshall pointed up. "Right there, Hydra, when I was in middle school; we learned about the different stars and what pictures they made up. Hydra was my favorite because of the mythological creature it's named after."

Greg nodded as he saw the star and listened. He loved astronomy, he studied stars most of his free time in high school but now that he's going to his dream college; he's going to make it his career.

"That's a nice star; my favorite is the Cygnus constellation." Greg pointed to the star, further away from Hydra.

"Cool star, I always thought swans were pretty; their pretty damn ugly as chicks but when they grow up. Damn they are beautiful." Marshall sighed.

"I know, but I like yours better. The Hydra is one magnificent creature." Greg commented.

"Yeah, it's awesome because it can grow back his heads when one is chopped off. I can't remember if it's 3 or 4 heads that grow back but those things are hard to kill." Marshall chuckled.

"Hercules did it, but it was hard to kill all the heads in one land slide I have to admit." Greg smiled.

"Yeah well, Hercules was a little shit; that was one awesome beast. One for he notebooks, I mean seriously; that's the best beast ever." Marshall smiled; he would have loved to see one before it ate him.

"Yeah well, it's a shame but for the best." Greg leaned up, feeling bold; he gave him a kiss.

Marshall looked at him before Greg pulled away. Marshall sat up; looked down at him. Greg felt like he did something wrong, he sat up and looked at Marshall with concern.

"Marshall, I did mean-"

Greg was cut off when Marshall pulled him in for a kiss. Greg was in shock, he wanted to pull away but something about him was charming in an odd way. Greg wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck; they stayed like this for a while before they pulled away. They looked at each other as they caught their breath.

"Hey Greg, you got a bed?"

* * *

**i don't think i need to explain what happens next. **

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

Alone in this world

Chapter 7

Sleep over

"Wow dude, your place is so big." Marceline said in awe

"Yeah well, I wanted a smaller one but dad said no" Finn said in embarrassment.

Marceline took off her jacket and her shoes before stepping into his house. She turned to every direction, still in awe from how decorated and how big it was. She can't believe his dad got him this big of a large two story house; it was like living in a mansion again.

"Are you thirsty Marcy? I can get you something to drink." Finn said from the kitchen area.

"Um sure, you got cherry juice?" Marceline asked as she sat down on his couch, it was so plush and soft. Kind of like the couch in that place Marshall and her called home.

Marceline sighed, lost in how rich and powerful Finn's dad was; she can tell he was also generous in a way. She doesn't remember much about him since they only met briefly throughout her and Finn's visit. She never talked to him much because she thought he was scary. Marceline shivered.

"Here ya go!" Finn exclaimed as he handed the drink to Marceline.

Marceline nearly jumped but calmed down when she saw it was just Finn; she took the drink and took a sip. She always loved this kind of juice, she would always ask for it when her mother went out to buy groceries or ask Margaret if she can have some when she visited Finn. She looked over at Finn to see he was drinking lemonade, she giggled.

"Dude you still like lemonade? That stuff has been butchered by so many cartoons and advertisement." Marceline chuckled.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Well why do you still love cherry juice? That stuff is nearly extinct."

Marceline shook her head. "Touché dude."

She and Finn laughed for a bit before slowly letting the humor die down, they sat in silence as they finished their drinks. Marceline passed her's back to Finn after she finished it; he gladly got up to get her another one. He came back and handed it back to her.

Marceline sat down, not sure what they can do. She wanted to do something fun with him since they haven't seen each other in a long time. Marceline sighed as she slipped off into deep thought.

"Hey Marcy? You there?" Finn snapped his fingers in her face.

Marceline shook her head. "Naw man, just figuring out what to do."

Finn looked at her before thinking himself, his expression changed from thinking to happy.

"Marcy, I got something to show you. Come." Finn set his drink down before tugging her forward.

"Okay hero, don't pull my arm off." She put her drink down before giving into Finn's will.

Finn led her down a hall; pass some doors before he got to one he wanted. Marceline wondered what he wanted to show her if it was so important.

"Okay Marcy, it took me a lot of asking and favors and so much money but that's okay; because nothing is too good from my radical dame." Finn smiled widely as she opened the door.

Marceline looked in, her eyes widen. She couldn't believe, Finn had bought her and customized a bass for her. She stepped forward, in complete awe at its appearance; the bass was customized to look like an axe, and it was painted her favorite color too. Marceline felt tears come down her eyes. She turned back to Finn, throwing herself at him.

"Oh my god thank you Finn!" Marceline exclaimed.

Finn nearly fell backwards but he kept his balance, he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey hey, I'm just doing my best for my awesome dame."

Marceline felt tears stream down her face, she was so happy. No one has ever done this for her, and it looked just like her old bass. Almost a complete replica, her dad took her bass away from her when she was small because he didn't like the noise she produced with it. How could have Finn remembered that day? She was just playing for him when her dad took it away.

"Oh Finn, you're the best friend I could have ever asked for." Marceline tighten her grip a bit as she started to cry.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows at her, loosen her grip before pulling away from her by an arm's length, he cupped her face before wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Hey no crying Marcy, none of that." Finn said as he touched their foreheads together.

"But Finn, how can I repay you for this? You have done so much for me. I can't possibly top this." Marceline felt fresh tears form.

Finn stared at her for a moment. "Well, we can have some bro-time every Wednesdays after work. That would be a good way to repay me."

Marceline smiled, nodding her head. She would do anything just to be with her friend, she hugged him again.

"Okay Finn. We can do that too, but-…" Marceline bit her lip before she kissed him. "That's for the new bass; this is for being a wonderful friend." She kissed him on the cheek.

Finn blushed but smiled. "Thanks Marcy means a lot to me."

"I know hero, I know."

* * *

Marceline spent the night at Finn's place; she and he had rad jam sessions. They played and played and sung with all their hearts, they even laughed about how some of their songs were ridiculous but cool. Marceline was the first to bed; she slept at the foot Finn's bed.

During the morning Marceline woke up early, she began cooking Finn something to eat; she had a lot of cooking experience for someone who just slacks off on her parents. She made him some eggs and bacon from his fridge. Finn was still asleep but when he smelled her cooking, he instantly got up and started going to the kitchen. When he arrived, Marceline nearly busted out in tears.

"Oh my god Finn, you still wears footie pajamas?" Marceline held in her laugh.

Finn blushed. "So? Their comfortable and warm."

Marceline giggled "relax hero, no offense. Now eat up."

She placed Finn's plate in front of him before she sat on with her's. Finn gobbled his food up before Marceline ever finished. She giggled again.

"Whoa hero, our going to choke." Marceline sneered.

"Relax Marcy, I got it under control." Finn chuckled.

Marceline looked at the clock and went to the front door. Finn looked sad and surprised.

"Wait, where you going?" Finn asked kind of concerned.

"Work, Finn. I have to get there on time or else my boss with give me hell for it." Marceline joked. "I'll see you later Finn.

She waved before stepping out the door.

"Bye…"

* * *

**a sweet chapter about Finn and Marceline  
**

**hope you like it**

**-A**


	8. Chapter 8

Alone in this world

Chapter 8

Teasing

Marceline was on her way to work, Finn's house was further then she thought it was. She sighed; she hoped she was still in time though. Marceline walked a little faster until she reached the Candy Kingdom candy store. She went in and looked at the clock, seeing she was at least six minutes early; a number she can live with. She sighed with relief and went in the back.

She gasped when she saw Marshall and her Boss, Greg making out. She was horrified to see her brother; pressing Greg up against the wall. He nipped at his lip and neck making Greg moan and chuckle. She kept silent but Marshall seems to notice her standing there.

"Whoops sister alert. We'll continue this later." Marshall gave Greg a quick kiss.

Greg, who was still flustered; straighten himself up and walked pass Marceline to the front. Marceline was still in shock at what she just witnessed, she stood there for a moment before his expression turned to rage. She walked up to Marshall and slapped him.

"Ah! My cheek meat!" Marshall held his sore cheek.

Marceline huffed and puffed as she slapped him again. Marshall tried to evade her slaps but she kept slapping him harder and harder each time until he final grabbed her wrists.

"Damn it, stop slapping me Marcy!" Marshall shouted.

Marceline tried to get out of his grip, she struggled until she gave up; she kneed him in the crotch hard. Marshall cringed, releasing her wrists before falling forward.

"I told you not to sleep with my boss!" Marceline cried as she kicked him in the side.

Marshall recoiled in pain. "Wait, but I-"

Marceline kicked him again. "I hate you!"

She kicked him again and again. Marshall felt his side was on fire from the pain, he even thought it was going to bruise. He gritted his teeth until he grabbed Marceline's leg; making her fall on her back. Marshall acted quickly, crawling on top of her and pinning her down.

"Marceline just listen to me okay? I did not fuck your boss." Marshall said the last part slowly for her understand.

Marceline was still struggling to get out of his grip. "Then what was that? Was that just a friendly exchange of salvia?"

She hissed, Marshall just sighed at her.

"No, I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend aren't I?" Marshall stated flatly.

Marceline stopped struggling. "Wait, boyfriend?"

Marshall nodded before getting off of her. Marceline got up, brushing herself off, still shocked to hear that word come out of his mouth.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen? Usually when you fucked all my bosses you kind of just leave them and then the-"

"I told you, I didn't fuck Greg. I was about too but he called me off on it." Marshall sighed as she pocketed his hands in his leather jacket.

Marceline stared at him for a while. "Whe- when did this happen?"

Marshall sighed and sat down on one of the boxes. "It happened last night when we were going back to his place."

* * *

_After Marshall and Greg were star gazing and talking about the constellations, they headed back to Greg's place for some private time. Greg was just about to open up the door, Marshall who couldn't contain himself any longer; he lunged at him. Making them both fall to the ground, Marshall kicked the door closed as he starts kissing Greg who was confused and caught off guard. Marshall slid his hands underneath his shirt, making Greg moan as he participated in the kissing. Marshall let his hands explore the small lean body Greg had; he didn't have much muscle for heavy lifting but that was what Marshall liked. He liked guys and girls with smaller bodies then his own; he considered it a great contrast._

_Marshall stopped Kissing Greg, taking off his jacket and his shirt; Greg did the same before resuming. Marshall pulled away, gasping for air._

_"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." Marshall grinned as he hoisted Greg up. "Now where's your bedroom?"_

_Greg was flustered. "Um- up stairs, second room to the left."_

_Marshall hurriedly carried Greg up stairs and into his bed, it was a surprisingly a king sized bed, damn rich people. Marshall silently cursed before he tossed Greg on the bed, crawling on top of him. He pressed his lips against him, pushing his tongue into Greg's mouth; he moaned as he wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck. Marshall slides his hands down to Greg's pants, teasingly sliding his finger under the waist line. Greg's face went redder at the feeling._

_Marshall pushed his tongue against Greg's, pushing and swirling it around; getting a full taste of him. Marshall started to undo Greg's pants; Greg gasped and pushed him off of him._

_Marshall fell off the bed. "Ugh what the hell Greg?"_

_Marshall rubbed the back of his head as he got back up. Greg huffed, biting his lip and looking away._

_"I'm sorry but I- I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Greg covered himself in the blankets, feeling ashamed,_

_Marshall stared at him for a bit before sighing. He sat back on the bed beside Greg. "So what? You want to wait?"_

_Greg looked over at him before closing his eyes nodding. "I'm sorry but I don't think I want to do that right now…"_

_Marshall just stared at him for a while before sighing. "Yeah well, okay; we can take this slowly if you feel like you need time and space to think. We can just like, date and stuff and hold it off for now."_

_Marshall lay down on the bed, yawning. "You can think about it while I sleep."_

* * *

"And then this morning he told me he wanted to go steady so I agreed." Marshall yawned.

Marceline stood there, looking at him; recounting and reanalysing his story to see if he was lying. She knew he was a good liar but this was too good to be such a lie so he had to be telling the truth. She sighed and set down on a box.

"Alright, so you guys are just dating now?" Marceline asked.

"Yep, going slow and getting to know each other before we actually do anything of that stuff." Marshall stated.

"Well, good because I'm not looking forward to getting fired." Marceline joked.

"Oh ha ha you're so funny, what do you want a medal?" Marshall rolled his eyes before grinning. "So, aside from me; what happened to you and Finn the boy?"

Marceline blushed. "Nothing happened, we just saw a movie, talked and went back to his place-"

"Ooooh I knew it! You banged so how many kids? 4? 5? 60?" Marshall grinned stupidly

Marceline's blushed harden. "No! We didn't do anything, we just went back to his place for a sleep over, he got me a bass and I kissed him-"

"Stop right there, I know what i needed to know." Marshall got up to leave. "Just tell me what you're going to name your kids."

Marceline growled and tossed her boot at him.

"Jerk!"

* * *

**well here's the next chapter**

**Marshall is still pushing Marcy to sleep with her friend Finn and have babies**

**while he starts being the boyfriend to the Candy Kingdom's boss**

**life is so sweet in his life right now**

**-A**


	9. Chapter 9

Alone in this world

Chapter 9

Frustration and teasing

"So Marcy, that enough yet?" Marshall said as he bit into an apple.

"Give me a second." Marceline rolled her eyes.

Marceline was counting the total money they earned from their jobs; they were looking to buy a house so they won't have to keep sleeping at their friend's house or in that run down old thing. Two months they worked for their money and hoped it was enough to buy one but yet- it wasn't enough.

Marceline sighed. "Sorry, we're still short of six hundred bucks."

Marshall groaned. "God fucking damn it!"

He slid off the tree he was in before kicking it repeatedly while cursing up obscenities like no tomorrow. Marceline sighed, she pocketed the money and put it in her leather jacket before just watching him kick a tree; he was so silly. She got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just drop it okay? I mean it's not that bad, if we work harder and maybe work the night shifts for extra cash then maybe we'll have enough for a house." Marceline tried to sound reassuring.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "You said that last time and look where we are now? You make more than me and we still don't have enough."

"I know but come on just-"

"Come on Marceline, we've been kicked out for two months and we still don't have a house to live in that's our own. All we do is slack off at other people's houses like you and Finn; you sleep over there constantly that it's too long for a just friend's thing." Marshall grinned at her slightly.

Marceline's face flushed. "Oh cut it out! For the millionth time I've told you, we're friends; we're not fucking. Why can't you just give it up?"

"Because it's obvious you had a crush on him since the fourth grade." Marshall leaned on the tree.

Marceline's face flushed a deeper red, she turned away. "That was a long time ago and besides, he liked Bonnibel better; that know it all princess."

Marceline sighed; she remembered that day during Valentine's Day. It was like it was yesterday even.

"Okay children, time to exchanged valentine's day cards." A female teacher claps her hands together.

The students get up and hand out their pre-made valentines cards out that their parents bought and wrote for them. Marceline handed out all the valentines she had to everyone one else and when that was done, she went back to her desk and pulled out a handmade valentine in the shape of a heart; it was decorated with tissue paper ruffles along with tons of glitter and little heart drawings. She saves this valentine for someone special.

She walked around and maneuvered around the crowd of kids, she was looking and looking but she didn't find them. She saw her brother hand his handmade valentine to a blonde haired girl. She rolled her eyes when he got a kiss from her. Her eyes widen when she saw the person she wanted to give this too; Finn. She rushed over to him, she was about to present her valentine to him but then- she happened.

Marceline stopped in her tracks to see Finn giving a valentine to a red head, freckle face girl; Bonnibel.

"I like you!" Finn cried.

Bonnibel looked at the valentine giggling. She took it and kissed Finn on the cheek. Marceline felt her heart sink, she looked down at her feet before walking back to her desk, sulking.

Marceline sighed, she remembered them going for when they were in sixth grade. She had had any news that they were still going out or not but knowing Finn; they probably still were.

"It doesn't matter now, he has Bonnibel and besides; what can I give him then what the 'daughter of the CEO of an international corporation.'" Marceline leaned against a tree and slid down. "She's pretty, she's got class and she finished school. Look at me, I have no education, I slack off in his house and he only thinks of me as a friend." Marceline put her head down, feeling like she's going to cry.

Marshall looked down at her, he didn't mean to hurt her or anything; he was just joking around. He sighed and kneeled down beside her.

"Look I didn't mean to get you sad, I was just messing. I didn't know anything about that." Marshall said.

Marceline wiped a forming tear. "I didn't want to tell you about it anyways, I figured you'd hurt him if I did."

"Well your right about that and I'm going to beat his ass right now." Marshall got up to leave.

Marceline quickly got up and grabbed Marshall's arm. "No you can't! He's my friend!"

"I don't care; nobody makes my sister cry and hurts her without me knowing." Marshall struggled to get out of her grip.

Marceline held onto him. "It's not that important okay? It was a long time ago!"

"I don't care." Marshall continued to go forward while dragging Marceline along with him.

Marceline kick the back of his knees as a long ditch attempt. Marshall's knees buckled and fell backwards onto Marceline who pushed her brother off of her. She climbed onto of him and pinned him down.

"Marshall Look, I don't have any feelings for Finn beyond the aspect of just friends. If he still loves Bonnie then okay, that's it for me and you should just let it go like I did." Marceline wiped another tear from her face.

Marshall grumbled and didn't like the idea of just letting go but if it gets him off the ground then he'll do it. He sighed and nodded his head. Marceline smiled and got off of him, allowing Marshall to sit up.

"Alright, so you just want to stay friends with him? No darker intentions beyond that?" Marshall asked.

"No, just friends." Marceline sighed and got up. "Come on, we have to get back or else we'll be late."

Marceline extended her arm to help Marshall up; he took it and hoisted himself up with Marceline's help.

"Alright but let me know if you kiss Finn."

"Marshall!"

* * *

**sorry it took so long for me to update this but every tuesdays i'll update okay?  
**

**with 2-3 chapters**

**-A**


	10. Chapter 10

Alone in this world

Chapter 10

Music lover

Marshall was back at the music store he worked at, he got the boss to forgive him a long time ago but now it's just kind of boring to work here. The customers take too long with browsing and they complain to him about 'bad music'. He could honestly care less about what people listen to but just as long as they don't dis his favorite bands then he's fine with it. Marshall kind of regret working at a music store that sells both CDs, DVDs of bands and sells instrument set because now he can hear a lot of little kids that come in here and play them badly and when he tries to help them out they call him a lousy guy with lousy taste in music. Brats, but he doesn't care. They are just here because their parents don't want to watch them so he doesn't bother them anymore. Marshall sighs as he grew more bored with just waiting for someone to come up here and pay already, he got up and takes down the guitar from the rack behind him.

He sat back down in his chair, tuning the guitar to the right pitch he wants it at. Marshall plays a few notes before he start to get a rhyme going. He started to think of the guitar riffs in that one song by Jet- his most favorite band ever- he smiles and start to copy the rift from memory. He soon starts to go off of it. Playing and adding his own notes to the song as his heart desired. He didn't care if anyone was watching him play and go all out on this rift.

Just when things were going good, he heard a loud clapping noise. He stopped playing and looked over the counter. He saw a blonde haired girl dressed in too much blue to be true. He raised an eyebrow at her, curious to know how long she's been standing there.

"I really like the way you play! It's very original and clean." The girl smiled.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Marshall said.

"How long have you been playing?" the girl asked as she leaned in on the counter, propping her head on her hands

Marshall thought for a moment, strumming a few chords. "Um, I think I started when I was 13 but I stopped playing for a while."

The girl nodded, her blonde bang getting in her face constantly; cute. "That's interesting but, why did you stop playing?"

Marshall sighed. "Family issues mostly."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, well sorry asking that."

"Ah its okay doesn't really matter now since I'm not that good at the guitar." Marshall shrugged.

"What? Are you serious? You're the best at playing it from what I've seen and I have seen a lot of people play who are not as nearly as good as you are." The girl smiled.

Marshall chuckled. "Ass kiss."

"Well it's true." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well thanks for that I guess." Marshall grinned at her.

The girl kept her smile. "I'm Fionna by the way, Fionna Mertens."

Marshall's smile dropped. "Mertens? So you're related to Finn Mertens?"

Fionna nodded her head. "Yeah, he's my brother- well not anymore. We're cousins now."

"How do you go from siblings to cousins?" Marshall looked at her confused.

"Well, at the orphanage we were biologically siblings but we got adopted by two different families who happen to be relate because the men where brothers so we become cousins." Fionna explained.

Marshall was still confused but he shrugged. "Okay coo I guess."

"Yeah it's kind of hard to explain but that's how it is you know?"

Marshall shook his head. "Don't I know it?"

They stayed silent for a while, Fionna biting her lip while looking around. Marshall was content with the silence and started tuning the guitar a bit.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Fionna asked to break the silence.

"Two months now, I used to work here a long time ago until a couple of my coworkers framed me for destroying the boss's Metallica collection." Marshall scoffed at the memory.

"Wow but how did you get your boss to rehire you?" Fionna asked.

"Apologized and promise to get him limited edition t-shirts." Marshall chuckled.

"And let me guess, you didn't." Fionna smirked.

"Nope but he forgot about it a month ago so I don't care." Marshall laughed.

"Ah well you better not remind him then!" Fionna giggled.

Marshall's face flushed a bit, god damn she was cute. The way she dresses to the way she laughs, fuck this girl is going to be the end of you someday if she kept this up. You shifted your position to hide the fact your pants were getting tight.

"So what'd ya wanna buy?" Marshall asked casually.

Fionna thought for a moment and disappeared from the counter. Marshall waited for her; she came back with a Jet CD. His eye widens.

"Whoa, you like Jet too?" Marshall asked excitedly.

"Well of course, they have the best music around; especially that one song that is still slightly famous." Fionna chuckled.

Marshall smiled and began to sing.

"So one, two, three

Take my hand and come with me"

Fionna giggled, joining in.

"I said you look so fine

That I really wanna make you"

"Mine!"

They said the last part in unison, they burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that the rest of the customers in the store looked over at them to see what was wrong but then silently went back to what they were doing and just decided to ignore them mostly.

"Oh man that song is so old but it's still so good." Marshall said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I know dude, it's simply the best!" Fionna breathed in to stop her side my hurting.

"Oh dude we have to hang out sometime you know." Marshall smiled as he rung her CD through and handed it to her.

"I know you're probably the coolest guy I know right now." Fionna said as she took the CD and her receipt as she handed her change over.

"Alright alright, where do you work? I can pick you up when my shift is over." Marshall said.

"Okay, I work over at the animal shelter; I get off at like 4." Fionna took her receipt and a pen on the counter, she wrote down the address and the days she worked.

She handed it too Marshall before she left. He smiled and looked at the piece of paper before realization shut over him.

"Did I just ask a girl out? Fuck"

* * *

**Looks like Marshall the boyfriend became Marshall the player real fast**

**haha**

**-A**


	11. Chapter 11

Alone in this world

Chapter 11

Hanging out

At four o'clock when his shift ended, he headed over to the Animal shelter like he was told too. He whistled on his way down the street, passing numerous amounts of people in groups or by themselves. Marshall didn't really care about them but he always had this strange feeling he was being watched, no matter how much he wanted too; he couldn't shake the feeling. He finally decided that if he ignored it long enough then it'll go away. Marshall sigh and continue walking, rounding a few corners until to reach his destination.

He look up at the sign, 'Merten's Shelter' it said in big bold, colorful letters. He cracked a small smile, it was a cute sign but it was also ridiculous looking. Marshall Step inside, and look around, he see some animals in cages but they were like most shelters he's seen; this place was very colorful to the point of it being an eye sore. It made him chuckle, all the animals in the cages look to be happy and not so sad; looks like Fionna has been doing a good job at taking care of them. He goes over to the counter after taking a quick scope around the place; he sees a chubby Caucasian lady sorting through the cash register.

Marshall cleared his throat to get her attention. "I'm here to see Fionna Mertens."

The girl looked up at him and looked back down at her work. "You here to adopt?"

He smiled widely and shook his head. "Naw, I'm just here to pick her up."

The girl tensed up and looked up at him, she placed her hands on the counter and looked at Marshall; from up to down before narrowing her eyes. She closed the cash register.

"I'm sorry but my sister doesn't need to be around someone like you." The girl kept her cold hard stare.

Marshall's eyes widen before narrowing at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't want her hanging around someone like you." She crossed her arms.

Marshall took an offense to that. "Oh why's that? Is it because I'm Hispanic? What are you afraid of huh? That I'm going to stab you and take all your money?"

"That's part of it." Cake reached her arm down behind the counter.

Marshall didn't know what she was grabbing but it wasn't going to be good.

"Cake!" Fionna came dashed out from a door from the other side of the room.

"Fionna?" the girl named Cake turned.

Fionna tackled her sister down to the ground, Marshall stepped back a bit. He didn't know if a chick fight was going to break out but he wasn't going to get in the middle of it if it happened.

"Cake what you are doing!?" Fionna shouted.

"But baby he was-"

"No! He's my friend; he's taking me to the park so we can hang out." Fionna sounded cross.

"but-"

"No buts!" Fionna stood up from behind the counter. "Come on Marshall."

Fionna walked from behind the counter and grabbed Marshall's hand and led him out the door.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Marshall finally asked as they reached the park.

"It was nothing, my sister doesn't like you." Fionna sighed.

"For what? Is it because I'm Hispanic?" Marshall raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not that, you just looked like a hobo or a thief, it has nothing to do with your skin color." Fionna said.

Marshall sighed with relief. "Well that's good; I don't like racist people that much really."

"Me too, but I'll make sure to tell Cake you're an alright guy." Fionna said.

"Why do you keep calling her Cake? Is that her real name?" Marshall asked.

"Oh no, her real name is Catherine but we call her Cake because she loves to bake and cake is her favorite thing to make." Fionna giggled.

"Well that's an odd nickname but okay." Marshall smiled and rolled his eyes.

They giggled and laugh at Cake's name until they came to a dock out on the lake. Marshall grabs a few stones off the ground before walking along the dock. Fionna followed close behind him, she looked down at the waves before shuddering. She caught up to Marshall who was at the edge of the dock, skipping stones across the lake water. He turns to her and sees her staring at the water.

"Hey Fionna, want to try skip a stone?" he asked as he handed her one.

Fionna faked a smile before taking it, she wasn't good with it but she tried. She tossed the stone sideways; it skipped once compared to Marshall's four skips. She sighed.

Marshall chuckled. "You got to toss it like this."

Marshall took a stance before tossing the stone, it skipped five times. Fionna took another stone from him, she did what he did. To her surprise; the stone skipped three times. Fionna smiled widely before jumping up and down excitedly.

"I did! I did! I did!" Fionna cried.

Marshall smiled at her as she kept jumping. "Alright champ, let's go get something to eat."

Fionna stopped jumping and followed him off the dock. They went to one of the open concession stands.

"I'll have the strawberry ice-cream." Marshall and Fionna said in unison. They look at each other and laugh.

The concession clerk just rolled his eyes and started working on getting their ice cream.

"It's so weird we liked two things already, first it was Jet and now strawberry ice cream. Are you sure you're not hitting on me?" Marshall grinned.

Fionna rolled her eyes and pushed him. "Oh shut up you!"

"Admit Fionna, your hitting on because I'm so hot." Marshall sneered.

Fionna flushed and shook her head. "You are so weird." Fionna grabbed her ice cream.

"Hey, weird is the new hot man." Marshall snickered as he grabbed his.

They go sit down on the nearby park bench. Fionna sat on one side while Marshall sat really close to her. They lick and eat their ice cream in pure silence before Fionna decided to break it.

"I have a boyfriend you know." Fionna said plainly.

"I know." Marshall said.

"Wait wha- you knew? Then why are you-"

"Because it's fun and it's obvious because a cute girl with a perfect figure cannot already have a boyfriend." Marshall said.

Fionna's face flushed, she bit her lip. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, he's a very lucky guy to have you. So far in meeting you; you're a pretty fun girl to hang out with." Marshall finished his ice cream. "I have a boyfriend too but even if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have a chance with you."

Fionna furrowed her eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

Marshall shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you just generally being perfect and I being a homeless scum enough of an explanation."

"Marshall doesn't say that about yourself, I'm sure you're more than just that. You're a great guy and I'm sure your boyfriend is lucky to have you." Fionna huffed.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Well so far he hasn't been showing it very well."

Fionna narrowed her eyes. "Well sucks to be him! You're a great guy and you are very nice!"

Marshall cracked a smile and leaned in, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Fi."

Fionna's face flushed again but she smiled. "Good, now let's go back to my place. We can watch TV or whatever."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**just a small chapter that is semi-Fiolee  
**

**but yeah next chapter up in a few moments**

**-A**


	12. Chapter 12

Alone in this world

Chapter 12

confession

Marceline has worked hard today, she worked right through her lunch break; she didn't care if she starved herself for today. She was fine with it as she could eat after work. She finished stacking up the new shipment of candies onto the empty shelves along with bringing out the new candy packs. She looked up at the time and sighed with relief; a few minutes before it's time to get out of here. She stretched her arms out, feeling the strained pain that was holed up in her muscles. She goes over to her locker; she turned in the combination and opened it. She took off her work shirt and took out her leather band jacket. Before she left out the door to the front; she opened up one of the boxes that contained salt water taffy and stuffed a handful into her jacket pocket. She walked out the front door, she stopped dead in her tracks; her mouth gaped open.

She couldn't believe who was here, she thought she left forever ago but- she was here. Her old childhood friend; Bonnibel Groves. Marceline didn't know what to do, she was shocked, and she didn't know what to say or if she should say anything. Bonnie was talking to Greg; either of them noticed her which was great. She snuck by them and tried for the front door before Greg piped up and called her over. Marceline cursed herself silently before going over to them.

"Ah and this is the employee I told you about, Marceline Abadeer." Greg said with pride.

Bonnibel's eyes widen, Marceline just sheepishly waved. Bonnibel narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Marceline who leaned away from her.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Bonnibel asked in a harsh tone.

"Two months at the most." Marceline stuttered.

"And how are you already a star employee in just two months?" Bonnibel's tone got colder.

"Um, I don't know?" Marceline honestly didn't know.

Bonnibel stepped away from her; she kept her cold glare on her. "Greg, let me speak to you in private."

Greg was about to protect but Bonnibel grabbed his arm and pulled him into the back room. Marceline sighed with relief that she didn't need to stay here and talk to Bonnibel; she honestly never wanted to talk to her. Not after what happened in middle school. Marceline too this chance and headed for the door, she gasped in surprise to see Finn there. She smiled too see him but she was curious to why he had his hands behind his back.

"Hey hero, what brings you here?" Marceline asked.

"Oh well, I thought you needed help to walk home and beside; I figured you missed this." Finn smiled as he pulled his hands out from behind him; in his hands he held the axe bass.

Marceline's eyes went wide; she snatched it out of his grasp. She tuned it a bit before strumming a few notes on it; music to her ears. She sighed happily as she turned to Finn. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Finn." Marceline choked out, she held back tears.

Finn smiled and held onto her. "No problem, anything for my radical dame yo."

Marceline pulled away and giggled. "Well little boy blue, let's play something as we waltz into the night."

Finn nodded, he coughed to clear his throat before he started beat boxing. Marceline bobbed her head to the tune of it. She mouthed a count down before she started strumming.

"la da da da, I'm gonna to bury you in the ground. La da da da I'm gonna to bury you with my sound."

Marceline sung her voice was music to Finn's hears.

"I'm going to drink the red from your- pretty pink face. I'm gonna-… I'm gonna- ugh." Marceline stopped playing.

Finn stopped his beat boxing. "what's wrong Marceline?"

Marceline sighed. "nothing just went off track. Come on let's do another." Marceline started playing again.

Finn just shrugged and started to beat box again.

* * *

Finn and Marceline played until they came to a liquor store. Marceline stopped playing and looked at the sign, she pondered at what she was going to do. So many thoughts ran thoughts her head; the thoughts that she didn't want to hear or remember at all. She sighed and gave Finn her bass; she walked over to the store. Finn gasped, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Finn!" Marceline screamed as she tried to tug her arm away.

"but Marceline, you can't do that!" Finn protested.

Marceline struggled against his grip but Finn was much stronger then she was. She grunted and tried to pull her arm away.

"Marcy stops it!" Finn pulled her back.

Marceline slipped and fell to the ground. Finn put her bass down and kneeled down next to her.

"Marcy I didn't mean it, I just-"

Marceline put a finger to his mouth. "I know Finn but- please just let me do this. Just this once and I won't do it again, okay? Please Finn." Marceline pleaded.

Finn looked at her, he didn't know anything of what she gone through on her own and why she needed to drown it out in liquor. He wanted to help her but she was keeping him from doing that. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, two months and he tried to help her with her problems and still she won't accept it. Finn sighed, he guess he can't save everyone; not even her. He nodded and Marceline got up.

She headed into the store and down the aisle. She took a bottle of whiskey and headed for the front. The guy was a real shit, he didn't ask for an ID or anything; it's a wonder how he hasn't been fired yet. Marceline walked out of the store with her booze, she sat down on the ground and opened it up. Finn walked over to her and put her bass up against the wall before he sat down.

"you know drinking is bad for you right?" Finn said.

Marceline just nodded before taking a shot, she didn't like the taste of the alcohol but it was she had now. she wiped her mouth before taking another shot. Finn watched as she drank down the booze, tears forming in her eyes. He sighed and watched her drink her feelings away. He didn't know why she refused his offers to help her, he wanted to but Marceline won't let him. He hoped that just this once she'll let him in.

"Marceline, what are you trying to hide from me?" Finn asked as he scooted closer to her.

Marceline put down her half-finished bottle. She didn't look at him, she couldn't bare it. She shook her head and downed another shot.

"Marceline, please, talk to me." Finn nudged her.

Marceline sighed. "you wouldn't want to know, Finn"

"but I don't wanna see you like this, your always moping around somewhere and I try to help but you won't let me. Please- let me help you just this once. What's been bothering you?" Finn asked, concern making itself know in his voice.

Marceline sighed, she took another drink. "it's Bonnibel, when I saw her in the store; memories of us flashed back through my mind. Years of friendship, crushing and blooms of love and betrayal. It all hurts."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "what happened between you two? You were friends once."

"once…until you came along." Marceline kept her gaze away from him.

Finn was confused. "what do you mean?"

Marceline sighed. "remember that time in second grade? Valentine's day, I had a card for you. I made it myself because you were special to me; not just as a friend but- more than that." Marceline choked out that confession. "I was in love with you, all through the time we've been friends up until you had to leave in fifth grade. I didn't know how to tell you and it pained me to know that you and Bonnie were dating."

Finn was speechless. All these years he's known her and found her again; he's never known this. Marceline was his best friend and his radical dame because she didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her; she did it herself. She was tough and fearless but now, she's small and weak. Finn didn't know what to tell her. He bit her lip and scratched the back of his head.

"it's okay if you don't feel that way, seeing Bonnie made me think of what I could have had- that is if she wasn't in the picture." Marceline sighed and downed the rest of the bottle.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't know if she was just drunk or telling him the true. He was confused and didn't know what to do. Finn opened his mouth to talk but instead he got Marceline pressing her lips to his. He was shocked, he didn't expect his but he can see tears fall down her cheeks. Finn wanted to push her away because he was sure it was just her drunk self wanting this but something about this just felt so right. He found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to his body. Marceline felt his warmth through her jacket. she felt loved. They locked lips for a long while before they pulled away.

"let's go home hero."

* * *

Finn had to help Marceline back to his house due to her wobbling all over the place, when they finally reached his house; he balanced Marceline up against the wall so he can open the door. He pushed it open and helped Marceline in. he walked upstairs with Marceline and lead her to his bedroom; she sat her down on the bed. Marceline groaned as she lay back down on the blue covers in the blue painted room.

"you can sleep here until you feel better, I'll be downstairs watching TV if you need me." Finn said before he started to leave.

Marceline got up and grabbed his arm. "don't go…"

Finn looked back at her; he saw Marceline's eyes pleading him not to go. He had to, he didn't want her to do anything she'll regret just because she's drunk but- she was begging him not to go. He sighed and sat down on the bed with her. Marceline wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Finn held her close to him before lying down on the bed with her. Marceline rested her head on his chest, her head rising and falling with the rhyme of his breathing. She was content with having him here with her, Finn was glad he chose to stay.

They lay their awhile before Marceline inched herself and kissed Finn, he didn't have any second thoughts; he just kissed her back. He found himself missing this; he moved his arms down to her lower back and held onto her. Marceline held tightly onto him as Finn moved his arms further down, no idea what demons possessed him but he started to tug her pants down. Marceline shivered, she broke the kiss and got off of him. Finn thought he did something wrong before he saw Marceline stripping. She removed her leather jacket, her tank top and her tight blue jeans; all the way down to her underwear; a wore out bra along with plain grey panties. Finn bit his lip.

Marceline tugged at his blue hoodie. "now you." She whispered.

Finn nodded, he sat up and started to take off his clothes. His blue hoodie, his plain blue shirt and cargo shorts. He was wearing just basic briefs as underwear. Marceline crawled back over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Finn bit his lip again, unsure if he should continue now that they're both in their underwear. He never done anything like this before and with Marceline here; he's not sure if he should really be doing this with a drunken Marceline. His thoughts were interrupted when Marceline started taking her bra off. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, Finn froze at the contact. Marceline smiled, Finn stayed still for a bit before bringing his other hand to her other breast, he gently squeezed them. Marceline moaned at her B-cup breasts being squeezed. Marceline bit her lip as she slid her hand down Finn's chest all the way down to the waist line of his briefs, Marceline slide her hand down; her fingers barely touching Finn's penis.

Finn bit his lip harder when Marceline touched him; she kissed him and pulled down his underwear. Finn was a little embarrassed about that, he wasn't sure if she would like what she would see but Marceline smiled. His penis was a little above average size which wasn't bad at all. She took his hands off her breasts and took off her panties. She grabbed Finn and forced him on top of her. Finn's face flushed at this position, he bit his lip as Marceline wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm ready hero." Marceline whispered.

Finn nodded his head in response. he repositioned himself and he held onto Marceline's hands as he slowly pushed himself in. Marceline bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly; she groaned as she felt herself stretch around him. When he managed to push all of himself in Finn she pulled back out and pushed back in. Marceline's eyes shot open as she gasped, she let go his hands and wrapped her around his neck; she held on tightly to him as he started to thrust. Marceline moaned and she shifted herself a bit underneath him, she wasn't use to him yet but she didn't want him to stop. Finn groaned at the sensation of her tight moist vaginal walls being stretched by him, Marceline dug her nails into his back. Her moans grew louder and louder with each thrust, the sensation was something she missed this but with Finn here; fucking her like this made her believe this was better than the previous sex she had. Finn pressed his lips to her's as he started to pound her vagina hard, this would have made her scream if Finn wasn't kissing her.

Marceline started to cry, it hurted but it was so darn good. She moaned through the kiss, she was so close to release, she tightens herself around him. Finn groaned at her tightens around his boyhood. Finn stopped kissing as he thrusted harder into her, Marceline gasped. She bit her lip, crying a bit more as she heard Finn groan and felt him fill her up with his semen; but he didn't stop there. Marceline screamed as she reached her climax. Her breathing become heavy as she felt herself fall down from cloud nine as Finn began to slow down. Marceline bit her lip as he pulled out, it hurted but it hurted more for this to be over. Finn laid down beside her, completely exhausted like her, Marceline rolled over and hugged him.

"I love you Finn." She mumbled.

Finn caught his breath; wondering what to say to her but- it was clear how he felt.

"I love you too."

* * *

**well if you guys haven't noticed  
**

**i am very bad at writing sex scenes but this is the best i could do**

**-A**


	13. Chapter 13

Alone in this world

Chapter 13

So much pain

Marceline awoke the next morning with a pain in lower area and a headache. She groaned and rolled over on her side, she saw Finn sleeping next to her; she gasped and rolled off the bed. She peeked over the edge; she sighed and shook her head. She forgot about last night for a moment, she got back on the bed, wincing in pain a bit before sitting down. Marceline cuddled next a sleeping Finn, she sighed happily, she hoped he meant when he said he loved her; it's all she ever wanted. She felt her stomach grumbled a bit, she forgotten to eat yesterday and now she's really feeling it; the pain of last night and hunger combined and it hurted. She groaned and got up, she didn't want to leave Finn alone but she had to attend to her own needs. She leaned down and gave him a kiss before getting up and putting on her tank top and her panties.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen area. She opened up the fridge and grabbed an apple and a carton of milk. She placed them on the table and opened up a cupboard to grab a cup. She poured herself some milk before putting it away; she sat down and drank some of the milk. She put her cup down and looked at the apple.

"I see you're still alive."

Marceline got startled, she fell back in her chair; she looked towards the sink and saw Marshall eating an apple. She sighed and got up, sitting the chair back up and wincing a bit. Marshall raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"I guess Finny boy was a little too rough huh?" Marshall winked.

Marceline's face heated up. "What?! No- how-"

"I heard you from downstairs, you were practically screaming. I had to call the neighbors and say that you just getting fucked really hard and not getting fucking murdered." Marshall pulled up a chair and sat down.

Marceline's face was burning up and colored red, she sat down completely embarrassed about last night now. She put her head into her hands.

"Sorry about that but- he was just so good at it." Marceline mumbled.

"Uh huh well at least you had a good time." Marshall took another bite into his apple.

"Yeah, it was pretty great… he was pretty great." Marceline giggled.

"Yeah I know, your screams said enough." Marshall rolled his eyes. "Okay so is this going to be a regular thing? Tell me so I can like go to bed with ear plugs or not come home at all in general." Marshall said.

Marceline flinched. "Oh god you are such a perv."

"The one and only but seriously, are you guys going out now? Did you use a condom even?" Marshall raised an eyebrow at her.

Marceline sat straight up, her mouth gaped open. "Oh god… oh god!"

Marceline shot out of her chair opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk and ran out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bathroom. Marshall walked over there, seeing she shut the door.

He knocked on the door. "yo Marcy, watch doing in there?"

"Just go to the store and get me a pregnancy test!" Marceline shouted from behind the door.

"Whoa what for?" Marshall asked.

"We fucked and didn't use a fucking condom! What else!" Marceline sounded ticked.

"alright alright just don't piss all over the floor while you're in there." Marshall said before he left to go get changed.

* * *

Marshall came back from the nearest store that sold pregnancy tests. He walked in the house and took off his shoes; he walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocked at the door.

"Yo Marcy, got your preggo tests right here." Marshall said as he knocked on the door.

Marceline opened the door and grabbed the box before closing it again. Marshall shrugged and went to go sit down on the couch; he turned on the TV and started watching whatever was on. He honestly didn't care what he was watching, he was bored and he needed to be cured of it. He heard footsteps and turned away from the TV to see Finn walk down.

"Oh hey Finn, finally awake." Marshall greeted him

"Uh yeah- oh where's Marceline?" Finn asked as he looked around.

"She's in the bathroom, she thinks she might be pregnant or something." Marshall shrugged.

"What!?" Finn hopped down the stairs and rushed the too Bathroom.

Marceline came out right when Finn was about to knock on the door. She stared at a blank pregnancy test for a while. She bit her lip in anticipation; Finn looked at the test as well; waiting along with her. After a long boring 5 minutes, it showed it was negative, Marceline and Finn sighed with relief. She tossed it in the garbage and washed her hands.

"So you're not…" Finn trailed off.

"No I'm not, which is good; which is good because I don't think we can afford a baby." Marceline wiped her hands on her shirt.

"Yeah I guess not." Finn scratched behind his head.

Marceline nodded. They were silent for a while before Finn decided to say something.

"It- it didn't hurt did it? I saw you crying and-"

Marceline put a finger to his lips. "It hurted but I liked it. Pretty for a boy of what- 17?"

Finn shrugged and smiled, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Marceline kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Marshall groaned he got up and headed towards his door; getting his boots on and headed out the door.

* * *

Marshall went over to Greg's house; he stayed over there for about 2 hours. He hoped being with Greg would be fun but so far it's been nothing but pure silence and awkwardness. Greg didn't talk to him at all. Marshall suspected he barely even noticed he was around. He was on his couch, watching TV while Greg sorted through his various mails. Marshall sighed.

"Hey Greg, want to kiss or something?" Marshall asked.

"Not now." Greg said.

Marshall groaned, he hated being ignored. He sighed and flipped through the channels. They stayed silent for a while let Marshall be alone with his thoughts. Over the course of two months of them being together had been a drag. The first month, Greg was super into him; they did everything to together. They even fucked! But after that, Greg was sort of resist to even talk to him anymore. Marshall was starting to think it was because of him. He sighed and looked over at Greg.

"Greg, do you even love me anymore?" Marshall asked.

"I don't see where you drew that conclusion." Greg said

"It's just that- for a month now you've been doing nothing but ignoring me and it's getting really old real fast." Marshall crossed his arms.

"I'm just tired; I'm not looking forward to doing anything until I'm done with my work." Greg said, sounding cold.

Marshall sighed. "Whatever."

Marshall heard the phone ring, he sighed and got up from the couch and went over to the phone on the end table. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Oh hey there- oh you wanna hang out? Now? Naw its okay, my boyfriend is being a donk right now so he won't mind. No he's too into his work to even notice me gone. Okay bye." Marshall said before he hung up. He turned around to see Greg standing behind him.

"Well I see you're up." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" Greg asked.

"Just a friend, I'm meeting them at the park; we're going to have tons of fun. More fun than being here." Marshall slipped by him.

Greg grabbed his arm. "Why did you say that about me? Don't you love me?"

Marshall sighed and yanked his arm away from him. "I don't even know anymore."

Marshall said before he headed out the door.

* * *

Marshall walked towards the park, he was feeling really down and he needed someone to help with that; he needed someone he can truly trust. He walked into the park and kept walking, his mind swimming around Greg, their relationship, his flaws and everything. He sighed.

"Well someone is mopey today."

Marshall looked up from his feet and saw Fionna, a smile crossed his face. "We'll all better now that you're here and everything."

Fionna rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude, come on I got something to show you."

Fionna grabbed his arm and walked towards a gazebo. Marshall had no idea what she was getting at but she let go of him and walked to one of the beams that held it up.

"I wanted to give you this when you went into work today but the manager said you had a day off on weekends so- here you go!" Fionna said as she pulled out a guitar.

Marshall's eyes widen he walked over to her and took it. He studied it and saw it was the one he played all the time when he was working but this thing was three hundred dollars; how can she get money like that? Not to mention why she bought it for him. He smiled at her.

"I love it." Marshall hugged her.

Fionna giggled and pushed him away. "Hey it's nothing dude… oh! Play something! I'm sure you can think of something to play."

Marshall shrugged. "Well okay, I'm not much of a lyricist, my sister is the one with that talent but I can try."

Marshall chuckled and he tuned the guitar. He sighed, he thought for a moment before starting to play a few soft notes.

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad." Marshall sung.

Fionna smiled, a few passersby stopped to listen. Marshall saw the crowd and smirked.

"But you're spending the night with me, what do you want from my world? You're a good little girl." Marshall started to play a solo.

A crowd of people gathered around, some were chatting and taking pictures along with recording. Fionna giggled as Marshall nudged her, he whispered for her to sing along with him but Fionna didn't want to- she hated how her voice sounded. Marshall gave get her puppy dog eyes while the crowd slowly chanted for her to sing, Fionna sighed.

"Bad little boy." Fionna sung,

The crowd cheered.

"That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy. That you're that kind of guy" Fionna took off her hood, letting her long blonde hair down. She swayed her hips as she vocalized her voice along with Marshall's guitar playing.

"And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?" Fionna said as she bumped her butt up against Marshall chuckled.

He stopped playing; Fionna and him looked at the ground and bowed. The crowd clapped and cheered. Marshall chuckled, the crowd started asking questions and commenting on how good they were. Marshall and Fionna thanked then and walked away. Once they got away from the crowd, Fionna and Marshall started talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey Fionna, you got a real great voice, I don't see why-"

Marshall was cut off when he was kicked forward. Marshall landed on his face, he groaned and got up, and he felt a pain in his chin. He touched it and found it was bleeding. He looked up and saw a gang of tanned skinned bikers. They laughed at him, and made rude comments. Fionna tried to tell them to stop but one guy restrained her. Marshall glared at them. He felt someone grabbed his shirt and tug him forward; his eyes met a pair of dark brown ones.

"So, you're the punk that's been hanging around my girl huh?" said this guy with a multi-colored Mohawk that reminded him of fire.

The guy surveyed him before letting go of him. He kicked Marshall before he was able to get up. Fionna fidgeted.

"Elias please, doesn't hurt him. We weren't doing anything." Fionna cried.

"Well I would but my boys have been seeing him around you more than just a friend's way. I'm starting to think you're cheating on me. I. hate. Cheaters!" Elias kicked Marshall again.

Marshall coughed and held his sides from the kicking, he groaned. God he was starting to hate this guy.

"Elias please, he's just my friend. Just let him go." Fionna pleaded.

Elias looked down at Marshall, he shrugged. "Fine but if I see you around him again then I am going to light his ass on fire. Come on."

Elias's guy released Fionna and she left with Elias. Little did Fionna know, when Elias snapped his fingers; the worst came in. Elias's goons started to kick Marshall while he was on the ground, Marshall felt a shockwave of pain fly through of his body; he curled up to protect himself from most of the blast. Marshall thought that at one point they would stop but they kept going and going.

When they finally stopped, they laughed and joked about how weak he was before leaving him alone, on the ground; injured and sore. He hoped he had enough energy to leave for home.

* * *

**well**

**looks like Marceline isn't pregnant but Marshall met Fionna's very violent gang leader boyfriend**

**ouch**

**-A**


	14. Chapter 14

Alone in this world

Chapter 14

It'll be okay

Marceline and Finn watched TV while Fionna and Marshall were out, Marceline found it weird that they weren't back yet. Fionna told them they won't be long since they're just going there for about an hour and a half but it's been 3 hours. They got a phone call from Fionna earlier but not from Marshall, it was getting her on edge. She was scared and fidgety on the couch.

"Marceline its okay, maybe he's back at Greg's place. I'm sure he's okay." Finn reassured her.

Marceline wasn't buying it. "I don't know; it's like him not to tell me where he is. He always tells me where he's going so if he gets in trouble; I can go over and help him out."

"Well, you guys are tight I'll give you that." Finn shrugged.

"We always were. We were BTFFs." Marceline said.

"Uh, BTFFs?" Finn asked, looking at her.

Marceline sighed. "Best twinies friends forever."

"Oh well cool." Finn said.

"Yeah, we always had each other's back; we were our own best friends. We didn't need anyone else but ourselves." Marceline sighed and shifted her position. "He not calling me is the weirdest thing ever, something is definitely up."

Finn was about to say something before the door bell rung. Finn sighed; he kissed Marceline before getting up to get the door.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just fi- oh my god!" Finn cried as he opened the door.

Marceline got up quick. "What is it Finn?"

"Uh- Marcy uh- get the first aid kit!" Finn finally said.

Marceline had a pool of emotions mix through her, she didn't know what Finn saw but she obeyed his order. She dashed to the bathroom and opened the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit, when she got out of the bathroom she nearly screamed. She saw Finn carrying Marshall over to the couch, he was badly injured. Marceline rushed over and helped him lay Marshall down on the couch, Finn turned off the TV while Marceline rummaged through the first aid kit for rubbing alcohol, band aids, gauze and ointment.

"Marshall, what happened to you?" Marceline asked as she removed Marshall's jacket.

Marshall winched in pain. "Just- ran into some girl troubles." Marshall laughed it off.

Marceline glared at him as she worked on him. "How does girl troubles get you into messes like this?!"

Marshall bit his lip. "Well- let's just say this; I was messing around with a gang leader's girl and he took it the wrong way which leads to this."

Marceline groaned before slapping Marshall in the face. "You idiot!"

Marshall jumped a bit, pushing himself back into the couch; trying to avoid his sister's rage. Marceline huffed and puffed, her anger was reaching dangerous levels. For as long as she can remembered, her brother was always sort of a player but it didn't bother her because he always made time for her instead of excluding her. He always caused troubles and heartbreak with this but it wasn't anything major but this, this was different. He always knew when to stop pursuing a girl if she already had a boyfriend but he didn't this time. Marceline raised her fist, ready to hit him while Marshall prepared for the impact but- it never came. Marceline put her fist down, Finn didn't get in the way of this; this was a sibling thing now he believed his assistances was needed. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she backed away, handing him the first aid kit before disappearing upstairs.

Hours passed and Marceline still hasn't come down from the second floor bathroom. Finn tried his best to coax her out but she refused every time. Finn gave up after the tenth try and decided to let her come out on her own terms. Finn walked down the stairs and settled into the armchair.

"Still not coming?" Marshall asked as he continued to flip through channels.

Finn shook his head. "Nope."

Marceline has been mad at him before but- never this mad. He tossed the remote over to Finn; he wasn't in the mood for television right now. He was worried about Fionna though, he hasn't heard from her since she disappeared with that Elias guy. He hated to admit but he cared about her more than his supposed boyfriend. He looked at the clock hanging behind the couch; eight o' clock and still no word from Fionna. He sighed and slouched further into the couch, wincing at the pain.

"So, who really did this to you?" Finn asked.

Marshall turned to look at him. "I thought I told you already."

"Well yeah but I have a feeling your lying about most of it." Finn said, flipping through channels.

"That is the truth, I just didn't say names." Marshall said.

"Well, then who did this to you?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Marshall shrugged. "No one." He sighed and turned over on his side. "I'm going to take a little nap. Make sure Marceline doesn't walk out, she tends to do that when she's angry."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. He turned off the TV and went upstairs to see the bathroom door open; he went into his room to see Marceline hunched over with her head in hands. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Finn asked, nudging her a bit.

Marceline shook her head. "Not really." She mumbled.

Finn looked around the room, an awkward silencing creeping in. "look, I know it's hard but Marshall is okay, his injuries aren't permanent."

Marceline looked at him before looking back down. "I know but- I'm upset about him not telling me who beat him up."

"Why would you want to know?" Finn asked, putting his arm around her.

"Because I want to stand up for him, if he can't do it he then I will." Marceline hissed.

Finn finally got what Marshall told him. "I get that he's your brother and you're tight and all but- you could wind up like him trying to avenge him."

"I don't care, I hate having him do this to himself; he gets himself into deep trouble that I need to help him out in but he's too prideful to even let me help." Marceline groaned.

"I get that but I don't want you to get hurt, if he ever tells us then just leave it up to Fionna's mom and my mom, their cops; they can track those guys down and bring them to justice." Finn patted her back.

"It's the right thing to do but it's so- cowardly to hide behind authority figures." Marceline sighed.

"It's the right thing to do, if you don't then you'll wind up getting hurt or worse- killed!" Finn bit his lip.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Finn, I don't know how long you've been gone but did you forget I'm the toughest girl ever? I can take care of myself and no gang is going to scare me."

Finn sighed. "I know you're my radical dame who can fight well but this is dangerous stuff; a gang has connections and are really powerful. It doesn't matter if you beat them up, worry about which their going to get to beat you up after you destroys them."

"I don't care; I'm not letting those punks get away with hurting my brother." Marceline stood up, ready to walk out the door.

Finn reacted quickly and grabbed her hand, forcing her back. Marceline tried her best to get out of his grip but Finn pinned her down.

"Finn gets off of me!" Marceline shouted.

"Sorry Marcy but I can't let you get yourself into danger." Finn struggled to keep her down.

Marceline grunted and finally kicked him off of her. Marceline ran downstairs, she didn't heed Marshall's cry for her to stop; she ran to the door and quickly threw on her jacket and pulled on her boots. She ran out of the house and down the street. She was crying the whole way, Finn was little ways behind her, and he didn't want to lose her. He kept calling her name but she never looked back, she kept running and running until she finally stopped and broke down crying on the sidewalk. Small groups of people walking by her, not paying attention to her until Finn caught up with her, he kneeled down beside her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, whispering in her ear calming and relaxing things but Marceline kept crying.

* * *

**Looks like Marceline has alot of built up emotions  
**

**-A**


	15. Chapter 15

Alone in this world

Chapter 15

It's not okay

All night Finn stayed up with Marceline, comforting her and reassuring her that she's not a bad sister and she's not worthless. They stayed up until three o' clock in the morning since Marceline cried herself to sleep; Finn sung her a lullaby his mother sung to him as a baby to calm her down. It worked but she never let go of that pillow. He was okay with it, the next morning he woke up tired but content. He gave a sleeping Marceline a kiss before he went downstairs. Finn checked on Marshall who fell asleep watching TV, he sighed and turned it off, putting the blanket back on around him before heading into the kitchen to chug down a carton of milk.

"Hey bro."

Finn coughed and spit some milk out before turning to see his sister Fionna; he sighed and put the milk back.

"When did you get back?" Finn asked.

"Just now." Fionna looked down at her feet.

Finn groaned. "Fionna you have to stop staying out all night, at least call if you're staying over at that hot head's place."

Fionna sighed. "I know but- things kind of got-…intimate."

Finn rolled his eyes. "That's no excuse, just because you and he get really close doesn't mean you shouldn't call us, we were worried; Marshall was worried."

Fionna's eyes went wide. "He was-… worried about me?"

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you. He kept asking if we saw you while I and Marcy were out. He stayed up all night waiting for you."

Fionna's face flushed as she looked back at him in the living room. She sighed. "You know it's never going to work out, I have a boyfriend."

Finn sighed and nodded. "I know but he really cares about you, not sure what way but he just wants you to be safe."

"And I want that for him too but being around me caused him this." Fionna wiped a single tear away from her cheek.

Finn's eyes went wide. "Elias did this?! That bastard!"

"Finn please don't get mad, you know how jealous Elias gets. He says he's sorry-"

"Sorry my butt! He's never sorry about anything; he's lying through his teeth Fionna! Why can't you see that?" Finn shouted.

"He's not! He truly means he's sorry." Fionna protested.

"No he's not! He didn't mean it when his goons jumped me for money they said I owed him when I didn't!" Finn gritted his teeth.

"He forgot! It happens." Fionna was about to cry.

"It happened three times! Three time Fionna!" Finn raised his voice another volume.

Fionna busted out in tears. "Okay! He's really violent and insanely jealous, I admit it! But I know I can change him, I know I can switch him to good."

Finn was getting annoyed. "You were saying that for three years! He hasn't changed one bit, open your eyes Fionna! He's lying and he's playing you for a fool!"

Fionna wanted to fight back but she was defended, she couldn't come up with any excuses to her boyfriend's actions. She knew he was violent but she always believed she could calm him down but- it was hopeless and she knew it. Despite that, she kept trying and trying. Fionna thought back to many of the times he's hit her and said he was sorry; those times he was but- to other people he wasn't. He was possessive and very jealous to the point where he nearly killed Finn and Greg. Fionna fell to her knees crying, Finn felt his rage leave him; he had said what he needed to. He walked over to her and held his hand out.

"I'm sorry okay but- he's a bad guy and you need to accept that." Finn said plainly.

Fionna dried her tears before taking his hand. "I know but-"

"No, you don't know. Remember all those times he hit you and made you cry; remember when you were pregnant by accident and he made you lose the baby." Finn sighed as he pulled her to her feet.

Fionna choked at the last part. She remembered that time; she remembered it all too well.

* * *

_Fionna was 15; she was walking over to Elias's apartment. She had a smile on her face as she walked, the reason for her happiness is because she finished coming back from her doctor, she was pregnant for 4 months but she hid it behind increased eating. She fooled Elias and her family but she believed they had a right to know. She called her mom and her sister and her uncle and- well everyone in her family. They were happy for her but also cautioned her to be careful with it. She told them not to worry since she can handle it. All she had to do now was to tell Elias._

_Fionna skipped up the concrete steps and opened the door; she walked up the spiral staircases until she reached the third floor. She walked up to the apart that had the number scribbled off; she knocked on the door and waited patiently. She was smiling and cheery today, she had always hoped to have a kid but never so soon; maybe after she turned twenty years old but this works too. She grinned madly as she saw the door opened to see a man about five feet and eight inches taller than her; his mohawk dyed various shades of orange as he wore a black tank top with ripped blue jeans. He was covered in tattoos; he had a cigarette in his mouth and blew the harsh smoke into her face. Fionna coughed and fanned out away from her._

_"Hey FiFi, what bring you here." Elias leaned up against the frame of the door._

_Fionna was about to burst with excitement. "Elias, I came to tell you something important!"_

_Elias drew in the cigarette's chemicals before blowing the smoke in her face again. "Yeah what is it?"_

_"I'm pregnant!" Fionna shouted._

_Elias's face shifted to shock, Fionna misinterpreted it as good shock. She bounced around excitedly._

_"Yeah! I've been thinking about names and I was wondering if we could name it like Jamie if it's a boy- or or! Um- Chris! And if it's a girl we can call her Joan!" Fionna continued to blabber on about names, baby clothes and food._

_Elias's face stayed shock before going back to his normal bored look. He grabbed Fionna's arm roughly and pulled her with him as he moved from his apartment door to the staircase. Fionna was confused; she looked at him and at the stairs before turning back to him. He pulled her close to him._

_"I ain't going to be a dad." He whispered to her._

_Fionna's eyes widen with realization, before she could react; she found herself falling. Her whole world spinning before everything faded to black._

* * *

_Fionna woke up in the hospital, she looked around groggily. She moved her head around and saw she was hooked up to an AV machine. She saw a nurse besides her writing on a clipboard and her Brother, Finn talking to her. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she made out some words._

_"She's-….alright. Bones-….okay….shattered- jaw…..baby-"_

_Fionna's eyes widen a little, what about her baby? She urged herself to listen more before she passed out._

_"Miscarried-…..too bad….accident."_

_Fionna felt tears roll down her cheeks, her baby? It's- gone? No, Fionna closed her eyes turned them out. She didn't want to hear any more; she heard enough. Her boyfriend- Elias, he- aborted the baby in his own way; he killed it and he killed a small part of her. Her motherly love was shattered with the loss of her child. She cried herself to sleep. Regretting her decisions and the baby._

* * *

Fionna grabbed onto her brother, crying. "I was three months, the baby- it was- I could ha-"

Fionna didn't finish, she was broken enough as it was. Her life was ruined when that day happened. Ever since then, every time she and Elias had sex he would make her take a pregnancy test and it turned up positive then she would have to abort it before it could grow. She was ashamed each time she had to abort the growing seed inside of her because it made her think of how many times she could have had a baby; each time she felt the crippling failure of being a mother and standing up to Elias. She wanted to fight back but- she couldn't because he broke her down to many times. She didn't have the strength to leave him anymore.

While she cried into his arms, Finn sat down on a chair and cradled his 16 and half sister in his arms. He sighed and hummed for her. She would calm down a little but it wasn't enough so, he sung her their lullaby. It soothed her to stop crying but it couldn't take the pain she felt away. As Finn sung, little did they knew; they had a pair of ears listening in on them. Marshall was awake for a while now; he heard their every word and he was pissed. He knew Elias was bad but now that he knew his true self; Marshall narrowed his eyes. He got up and carefully walked to the door. He slipped on his boots and leather jacket, despite his injuries; he was going to show that man a lesson or two. Just like that; he left.

* * *

**this chapter was kind of more emotional then the others **

**but now you get insight of Fionna's abusive relationship and boyfriend**

**hope Marshall can save her from this guy**

**-A**


	16. Chapter 16

Alone in this world

Chapter 16

Horrible reunion

Marceline got up two hours later; she was exhausted from last night. She stretched her arms before going over to one of the drawers to get out some clean clothes; she looked in the one drawer with one pair of clothes. She sighed and took them out, they were a tube top with tight blue ripped jeans; it reminded her that she needed to go buy some more soon. She took them and brought them into the bathroom, she took a quick shower before throwing on her clothes and heading down stairs. The first thing she noticed was that Marshall wasn't on the couch anymore; she eyed the couch curiously before heading into the kitchen for something to eat. She saw Finn and Fionna at the table whispering to each other, they paid no heed to her so she just shrugged at them. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, sighing at the sight of an almost empty fridge; she grabbed a bruised apple and bit into it before closing the door. She figured she could go shopping today with the little money she made; even though she was saving it up for clothes but food is better than a full wardrobe. She opened up the fridge, the cupboards and the pantry; making a mental list of all the foods she needed to get.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as he drank some milk.

Marceline turned around. "We're running low on food, I guess having more than two people here make it worse." Marceline chuckled.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I guess but I'm glad to have you guys here, with me and Fionna it's just really boring and stuff." Fionna nodded in agreement.

Marceline smiled, the Merten kids have been so nice to her and her brother for letting them stay here and make this their home. She felt bad for staying here most of the time but she couldn't ask for a better home.

"Yea well, I better pay my due; I'll go grocery shopping." Marceline walked out of the kitchen.

She went to the front door and rummaged through her jacket pocket, pulling out a wore out wallet. She took some bills and counted them, she added up one hundred and sixty dollars; just enough to get what she needed. She stuffed the money back into the wallet and put it in her pants pocket before slipping on her jacket. As she reached down to get her boots, Finn grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Marceline wrapped her arms around him and held the kiss for a while before they broke apart panting.

"Be back soon!" Finn smiled

Marceline smiled and rubbed their noses together. "I'll try."

She unhooked her arms as Finn let her go, she got her boots on and went out the door. Finn waved her goodbye as she walked down the street. When he was sure he was gone, he rushed back into the kitchen.

"Okay this is serious, we have to find Marshall before she does or else she is going to flip out." Finn said in a very concerned voice.

"I know okay but we don't know where he is. He could be anywhere." Fionna bit her lip.

"I can't believe he heard that, I was sure he was heavy sleeper like Marceline." Finn ran a hand through his hair as he paced around the kitchen.

Fionna was about to sob, she didn't want him to hear anything about her dysfunctional relationship, she worries he's going to hunt down Elias and kill him or worse; he gets killed instead. Fionna couldn't bear the thought; they phoned around for the pass two hours before Marceline woke up. They were worried and a wreck thinking about what mess he was getting himself into, they tried calling the police but no word about him yet. Finn went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder before sitting down next to her.

"Don't cry Fionna, we'll find him. I'm sure about it, Margaret and Georgia said they won't give up until they find him. Even after the 48 hour missing person's period." Finn smiled to reassure her.

Fionna wiped her forming tears and nodded. "I don't want him to get hurt…. Even if he's trying to help me out."

"Don't worry, we'll find him and get that bastard boyfriend of yours"

* * *

Marceline arrived at the super market on the far edge of town, she used the bus to get here since she couldn't use Finn's car. She sighed as she grabbed a cart from the outside cart storage areas in the parking lot; she strolled in the air-conditioned place. She pushed her cart down the aisles looking for the items on her list. As she searched she saw two gingers talking to each other, they looked familiar to her so she squinted a bit. Her eyes widen when she saw Bonnie and Greg, she wanted to avoid them but she found herself strolling over to them.

"… We can't risk it; we have to cut them lost." Bonnie said.

"But Bonnie, how can we?" Greg replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marceline said as she strolled by them and stopped.

Bonnie and Greg looked at her before looking at each other confused. Bonnie looked back at Marceline, looking at her from head to toe; she scoffed and walked away. Marceline abandoned her cart and went after her; she grabbed her arm and pulled her back a bit.

"Bonnie what's wrong with you? Why do you keep avoiding me?" Marceline asked.

Bonnie looked back at her and glared. "Marceline please let go of me before you cause a scene."

"Answer me first then I can save you the embarrassment." Marceline said firmly.

Bonnie sighed. "You're snagging my boyfriend what else?"

"Wait- boyfriend? But- I thought you two broke up?" Marceline sounded confused.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We broke up because of you."

Marceline's eyes went wide. "W-when?"

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know. You fucked my boyfriend! At first he couldn't stop talking about you, I perfectly fine with it but also fucking nerved! I thought it wasn't going to be more than that but I was wrong. He called me up one day and said it was over! I asked why and he told me he realized he loved you more but I suspected something more. You fucked him and weaned his affections from me to you! You harlot! Fucking man stealer!" Bonnie slapped Marceline in the face.

Marceline fell to the ground from the impact; she held her cheek burning with pain. She was about to get up but then Bonnie started to kick her; she called her a slut and a harlot over and over again. The people around them in the store started gasp and call security. Marceline curled up into a ball to protect herself but Bonnie's kicks were harder then she thought finally Bonnie grabbed Marceline's hair and pulled her to get up. Marceline cried out for help but everyone was too scared to even help her, Greg was in horror.

"Greg! Get over here right now!" Bonnie shouted.

Greg obediently went over there; Bonnie shoved Marceline's hair into his hands. He gripped onto her hair and forced her to get up more. Marceline had tears streaming down her cheeks, she could feel a few locks of her hair being pulled out of her scalp but that wasn't the worst of her problems. Bonnie grabbed a box of cake mix and started to hit Marceline in the head with it. Marceline cried out in pain, no one helped her. They all ran away and out of the store, the security came over right as Bonnie broke the box over her head and started pounding her face and punching her stomach and chest. The security grabbed Bonnie and Greg; Bonnie kicked and screamed while Greg tried to weasel his way out of this. Marceline was on the ground, crying and bloody from her beating.

* * *

Marceline was in a hospital bed, she finished having surgery due to Bonnie's beating. She broke her collar bone and two ribs along and shattered her cheek bone. They had to replace her cheek bone and most of her collar bone with metal plates, her ribs were re aligned and given bone transplants to bring them to the same position they were before. She was so frightened by what happened. She knew Bonnie had a temper but she never knew she would outright beat her in public. She heard the door open which snapped her out her thoughts, it was a nurse that came in with a clipboard.

"Okay Miss Abadeer, you seem to be fine and on your way to recovery. You just need to stay here for a few weeks at the most but in other words your fine." The nurse said as she wrote down on her clipboard.

Marceline sighed with relief, said she had to stay here for a while but she was going to be okay which the important thing was. She heard the door open again and saw a worried Finn, he rushed over to her and started to kiss her and ask her what happened. Marceline was happy he was worried about her, she may have stolen him from bonnie but she was lucky he loved her.

"Finn, I'm okay. I just need to stay here for a few weeks but I'm okay." Marceline tried to reassure him.

"But Marceline, it's not fair. Bonnie shouldn't have done this to you." Finn gritted his teeth.

"Finn, its fine. She had every right to be upset." Marceline sighed.

"No she didn't, she knew we weren't working out but instead of handling it like a mature woman and dropping it; she had to take it out on you. I thought she was better than this but I was wrong." Finn shook his head.

"Finn, please, it's okay. I pressed charges against her for public abuse and I filed for a restraining order against her." Marceline said.

Finn smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad for that, I'm sorry I didn't tell you of our break up and stuff, and I could have stopped this."

"It doesn't matter now, I have you and you still have me. That's all that matters." Marceline kissed him

They held it for a while until the nurse cleared her throat. They stopped and apologized. Finn kissed her one last time before the nurse started to chase him out, telling him that he can visit later in the evening. Marceline waved Finn bye before he was out of sight. The nurse smiled at Marceline.

"You got yourself a good man." She commented.

Marceline blushed and shrugged. "Yeah well, he's my hero."

The nurse chuckled before leaving Marceline alone in the room.

* * *

**man things aren't going Marcy's way**

**Marshall is still missing and now Marceline needs to stay in the hospital for while**

**poor Marcy**

**also**

**next chapter is going to be violent and gory as fuck**

**-A**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND MURDER**

**TURN BACK NOW OR REGRET READING THIS**

* * *

Alone in this world

Chapter 17

First blood

Ever since Marshall left the house, he's been hunting down Elias but every time he asked about him to people; they would cower in fear and run away. It was a hard time finding him but he did find out some interesting facts about the gang. They were a bunch of troubled kids that committed awful crimes; a lot of them were murder, abuse, drug abuse, and even rape. The last one made him shiver; it only made it worst on how Fionna hung out with these guys. It made his blood boil thinking about if these pigs touched her in any way she didn't like; it only made killing them easier than before. he was about to lose hope for finding someone that knew Elias's location; that is until he found a guy that told him that he didn't know where Elias stayed, he said he just changes places frequently. That made Marshall mad but the guy mentioned that he did know where one of his gang members was, he told him to get info out them instead. It wasn't want Marshall had hoped but it was better than wondering around aimlessly looking for him so he took this chance. With the guy's directions, he was able to track down the first gang member. The guy told him his name was Malik and he was a drunken idiot that loved to go to this one bar frequently to blow off steam. Marshall visited this bar; he looked around and took a seat. He didn't see any signs of him, he was getting impatient so he order a couple of beers for himself to drink while he waits, minutes pass before a drunken idiot comes bursting through the door. The guy was yelling obscenities and harassing the barmaids. This guy had long greasy blonde hair with deep red dyed tips; he wore a black leather jacket with his name labelled on the back. Marshall felt almost sorry for the poor fool wobbling around in his untied hiker boots, he honestly hoped he would end his life with his own drunken clumsiness but- he needed info from him so he couldn't let him die.

"What do you mean I can't have another? I fucking run this joint!" Malik said with a slurred voice.

The barmaid scoffed. "I'm sorry but any more and you're going to burst."

"You calling me fat you bitch?" Malik narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her by the hair.

The barmaid cringed as her was being pulled; Malik forced her forward; gripping onto her hair tightly.

"Listen here bitch, either get me another drink or I'll fucking kill you." Malik said cold in a slur.

The barmaid nodded her head, fighting back tears. He let her go and she got right to it. Malik smiled with pride, Marshall sat a little ways from Malik but he was disgusted. He couldn't stand guys who treated woman badly, seeing this behavior only made him want to kill him even more. He waited and pretended not to be looking at him as the drunken bastard downed two drinks before excusing himself. Marshall got up, he went over to the jukebox and picked a very loud song before he headed over to the barmaid and slip her fifty bucks. She looked at him confused before he leaned in.

"You never saw me" he whispered before heading to the bathroom after Malik.

The barmaid didn't know what that was about but she took his word for it and stuffed the fifty in her bra.

Malik was in the bathroom puking up his previous drinks in a stall. He was too busy throwing up that he didn't hear Marshall Come in. he looked at the stall he was in before turning to the door. He saw a door wedge and stuffed it under the door to keep it there. He didn't want anyone coming and witnessing this gruesome act. He walked up behind Malik, he waited until the song he picked came up and the bar was booming with heavy metal music to the max. He smirked before kicking him forward; making him fall face forward into the toilet bowl. Marshall placed his boot hard against his back as he reached over and flushed the toilet. Malik made gurgling noises and made an attempt to pull his head up but Marshall pushed his head back down in the messy toilet filled with vomit as the water vomit swirled around in the bowl.

Marshall grabbed Malik by the collar and pulled him out. He tossed him back against the wall, Malik coughed and gasped for air. Marshall kept that smirk on his face.

"Malik, member of Elias's brutal gang." Marshall addressed him.

Malik spit up water and vomit. "Yeah so."

"I have come to ask you something." Marshall said as he kneeled down in front of him.

Malik narrowed his eyes at him, he spit at him. "Fuck you!"

Marshall wiped the spit off his face before punching Malik upside the head. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

Marshall pulled out a switch blade from his jacket pocket. Malik didn't seem threaten up Marshall's threat. He just smirked at him.

"What are you going to do huh? Fucking berry picker." Malik chuckled.

Marshall glared at him coldly. "Have it your way."

Marshal plunged the blade into Malik's thigh, he howled in pain. He tried to fight back but Marshall punched him which dazed Malik. He left the blade where it was before getting up and pulling twine out of his pocket. He grabbed Malik and dragged the drunken idiot over to the sinks. He brought his wrists to the piping of the sinks; he used the twine to tie him up good and tight. He made sure they were tight so the circulation in his wrists was cut off. Marshall grabbed hold of the knife, he dragged it up Malik's leg nice and slowly. Taking pride in the pain he caused this gang member. Malik howled in pain as he tried to get out of his restraints but the more he struggled the more the twine dug into his skin. Marshall pulled the knife out.

"Ready to talk? Good, now Malik, what do you know of Elias's location?" Marshall asked firmly.

"Fuck you." Malik coughed out.

Marshall sighed and stabbed Malik's other thigh, making him screams. "I'm losing my patience here."

"Alright alright, the truth is; I don't know where he is. He never tells me, only Richie." Malik confessed.

"Who's Richie?" Marshall asked as he twisted the blade.

Malik cringed. "Richie is the drug dealer; he brings us new drugs every week. He's got a little establishment on river drive in an abandon apartment building."

"Anything else?" Marshall asked as he drove the knife further in.

"I swear! That's all I know, just please let me go!" Malik pleaded.

Marshall looked at the man; he rolled his eyes before plunging the blade into Malik's penis. He howled in pain and struggled in his twine restrains, Marshall dug the blade deeper in before forcing the blade up through his flesh. Malik started to cry out in agony and sob.

"Sorry, but not after what you did to that barmaid. She was a nice lady, doing her job and working hard to put food on the table." Marshall said coldly. "She doesn't deserve the shit you give her."

Marshall pulled the blade out and started to violently stabbed Malik to death. Malik cried and screamed but no one could hear him over the music. Marshall stabbed him ten times in the chest and 7 times in the stomach; Malik struggled each time he was stabbed which made the twine break his skin made his wrist bleed as they turned purple. When Malik was very near to ding; Marshall got up, he cut of the twine restraints and dragged him away from the sink. He brought him over to the toilet again.

"See you in hell." Marshall said as he plunged Malik's head into the bowl and flushed the toilet. Malik used his last strength to try and break out of this but Marshall held his head down. He watched him struggling, trying to prevent himself from drowning but it was hopeless. Marshall watched him slowly stopping from struggling and goes limp. He smirked and took his hand off his head. He grabbed out a small bottle of alcohol and started to pour it all over him. He took out a box of matches and struck one.

"Fair well you bastard." Marshall said coldly as he tossed the match down on him.

In an instant; Malik's body caught fire fast. He watched his body burn and his skin become charred. He looked up at the water sprinklers, he expected them to go off but this bar was pretty run down so of course they wouldn't work. To him, it was a miracle. He watched the body become black as smoke rose up, he sighed and looked at himself; stained in blood. He sighed and knew he couldn't go outside the bathroom without anyone noticing him like his. He looked around the for an escape route, he turned to see a broken window by the last stall. He smiled; he jumped out and ran away from the bar. Tonight he got his first taste of blood, blood for killing every last member of Elias's gang.

* * *

**well this is was more violent then i usually go but here you go. **

**next few chapters are just going to be of Marshall murdering people so skip them or read on**

**-A**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARING: VIOLENCE AND TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**READ AT OWN RISK**

* * *

Alone in this world

Chapter 18

Murder of a drug dealer

Marshall wondered around each street in the downtown area of the city. It was the dirty and sleazy part of this nice city; he kept going down each street until he ended up on river drive. He looked around the various building of closed down shops and sleazy strip bars in this area, he finally got down the block to see a few apartment complexes, a smile crossing Marshall's face as he continued forward. He went up to the first apartment, he checked for signs of residence; going in and searching up and down the building for anyone to be here. he sighed as he found out a family was still living here, He left them alone along with the building as he continued his search, he rounded around and up and down a few more buildings but they were all still inhabited. With the continuous lack of luck to find an abandoned apartment building, he was starting to wonder if that pig Malik was even telling the truth or he took the Richie's real location to his grave. He gritted his teeth, getting frustrated more and more.

He got to the last building; he prayed that this building was abandoned. He walked in and started scooping out the individual rooms on the first and second floor; so far the rooms had cobwebs and were crawling with rats. Marshall was disgusted at what he was looking at, this building was disgusting, and the rooms on the third floor had mold in the rooms. Marshall was getting the impression that this place was abandoned since no cleaning lady even bothered to clear out these rooms. When he got to the top floor, he checked the room, getting no indication where Richie was but until he reached the second room; the strong smell of alcohol and burnt metal came from this room. He covered his nose and took a peak in; he saw a room lit by a flickering light that showed the room was filled with broken glass and half-filled whiskey bottles. He observed further to see a table stacked with drugs and needles, at the end was a guy with an undercut dyed green. He didn't seem to notice Marshall looking in as he was counting the bundles of money, he smiled; it was good to know that Malik told him the truth. He now understands why he didn't know Elias's location, that bastard was not trustworthy if he just told anyone who beats him.

Marshall closed the door again, he backed away from the door and tried to think up a way he would lure him out here. He smiled as he went over to the wall beside the door; he knocked rather loudly and stepped away. He hid against the wall of the opposite side of the door.

"Who's there? Bud? Mitch? Hello?" Richie called out.

Marshall held his breath in as he heard Richie come over to the door, he saw the door knob turn; feeling adrenaline rush through his body as the door opened. Richie walked out and looked in the direction where Marshall knocked on the wall; Marshall took this chance and snuck up behind him. Marshall grabbed Richie's head and smashed it against the door; Richie fell to the ground unconscious. Marshall smiled as he grabbed him and pulled him back into the room.

* * *

Richie woke up, everything was blurring. He couldn't remember much but he tried to get up, he gasped when he looked down to find his arms and legs bound to a chair. He struggled to get out but the twine restrains hurted and he felt most of his limbs go numb. He looked around, fully regaining his sight. His eyes widen when he saw Marshall standing before him.

"Who are you?!" Richie spatted as he moved around.

Marshall walked up to him and punched him in the face, making Richie recoil in pain.

"I ask the questions here, your only here to answer them." Marshall said firmly as he backed away a little.

"Hey fuck you buddy!" Richie cried.

Marshall punched him again. "We can do this the easy way or you can pick your buddy Malik's way."

Richie's eyes widen. "Malik? What the fuck did you do to him?"

Marshall smirked, taking out his switch blade. Richie got the gesture. "You fucking murderer! I'll kill you!"

Marshall glared at him coldly. "I'm the murderer? What about you? What about that group of kids you raped and killed two years ago? You shot them dead and hung their bodies up a tree. Oh and let's not forget those school girls you kidnapped, raped, tortured and burned them. What I did to Malik was nothing what you did. I'm only repaying your awful deeds."

Richie seemed to sink into his chair, Marshall walked over to the table and started running his fingers over the bags of drugs, he saw he had quite a variety; weed, coke, heroine, meth and everything else.

"Hey! Keep your paws off that!" Richie barked.

Marshall didn't listen but he did grab a needle and lighter, he grabbed some of the heroine and melted a spoonful; he repeated this until the syringe was full of 3 dosages of heroine. He walked back over to Richie who tried to get away.

"Hey man keep that shit away from me!" Richie cried.

"But I thought you liked the high you got from this shit." Marshall held the needle close to his arm. "I you don't want to die from an overdose then I suggest you tell me where Elias is. Malik said he always told you."

"I am not any backstabbing liar like him!" Richie refused.

Marshall rolled his eyes; he took out his switch blade and put the syringe down. He held the blade down to his fingers, Richie stared in horror. Marshall Cut off one of his fingers which made Richie howl in pain, he cut off another finger which caused Richie to cry. Marshall was getting ready to cut another one off.

"Okay! Okay!" Richie cried. "I'll tell you."

Marshall smiled and took the knife away. "Let's try this again, where are Elias and the other two gang members?"

"I don't know where Elias is, he told him where he was staying but I don't know if he's really staying there. Elias likes to fuck with my mind and tell me useless shit but I know where Bud and Mitch are, their at an apartment in the nicer side of this city."

"Which apartment?" Marshall asked impatiently.

"Fuck you!" Richie spat.

Marshall gritted his teeth; he grabbed Richie's hand and cut off the rest of the fingers. Richie burst into tears and moved around in the chair, he tried to kick him but couldn't.

"Which apartment?" Marshall asked again.

"West side! The blue painted one! Room on sixty!" Richie cried.

Marshall nodded his head. "Good boy, now; where's Elias?"

"I don't know man; he changes his location a lot. He has a few homes on the north side but he's barely ever there but but- he likes to hang around out in an apartment two streets down from Bud and Mich." Richie coughed through tears.

"Is that all?" Marshall asked.

"Yes! That's all I know! I swear it on my mother's grave, just please let me go." Richie pleaded.

Marshall sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Richie but- I can't let you blowing my cover."

Richie's eyes when wide when Marshall went for the heroine syringe. Marshall grinned evilly as he plunged the needle into his arm and injected the drug. Marshall watched Richie, panicking and slowly dying from the overdose. Marshall grabbed the whiskey bottles and poured it over Richie's body before all over the money and drugs. Once those were covered, he did the whole room, dowsing it in alcohol before grabbing and lighting a match.

"See ya, ya bastard." Marshall flicked the match on the floor.

The alcohol instantly catching and lighting the whole room ablaze, Marshall took his leave and walked calmly down the steps and out the door. He smiled at his victory. He now knows where the other two gang member and Elias were, he killed two of them but that wasn't enough. He wasn't stopping until they were all dead but Elias will get the worst of it for hurting Fionna. Elias better watch out because nobody messes with Marshall Lee. No one.

* * *

**wow**

**Marshall's got a vendetta against these guys**

**hope he doesn't get caught**

**-A**


	19. Chapter 19

Alone in this world

Chapter 19

True feelings

Marshall sighed as he headed back home; he was bloody from Malik's blood and smelled of cheap and heavy alcohol. He didn't bother smelling himself since he nearly gagged; he needed a shower fast before this stench seeped into his skin. When he got there, he tried to turn the door knob but the door was locked, he sighed. He hated to do climb this late but it was the only way in, Marshall started to scale the house, using the window frames and small dents as foot holds as he climbed up to the second floor window. He made sure to secure him as he pressed his fingers against the glass and force it to open. The window opened slowly as he pushed it up, when the window was opened wide enough he climbed in. he tiptoed to the bathroom, being careful not to wake anyone up. He opened the door and quickly disappeared in the bathroom, in an instant Marshall started to strip down to his boxers. He threw his bloody clothes into the garbage along with his leather jacket; he grabbed the garbage and stuffed it underneath the sink before he jumped into the shower.

He scrubbed furiously and used a lot of soap to get that awful smell off of his skin; he gritted his teeth as his skin was hurting from the hard scrubbing. When he was sure he was clean of that stench, he walked out of the shower and dried off with a towel. He didn't worry about his filthy clothes; he can dispose of them while everyone was leaving for work. He didn't have work tomorrow so he was going to be home alone all day tomorrow, he sighed and pulled back on his boxers and headed down stairs. He plopped down on the couch and sighed, he had a long day and he needed sleep badly. It didn't take long before Marshall slipped into dream land.

* * *

"Marshall!"

Marshall's eyes sprung open, he felt his heart race from the sudden rude awaking along with a loud voice pulling him out of sleep. He looked around and saw Fionna standing over him with her hands on her hips. She looked pissed.

"Oh hey Fi" Marshall said coolly

Fionna glared at him, she grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. It was already on the news; an anchor man appeared and began to say:

"Like earlier reports, police have discovered two bodies of two men who were brutally murdered last night. The victims happened to be Malik Herrera and Richie Garcia, both were of Spanish heritage and gang members of a notorious gang; the Fire brothers."

Marshall gasped; he sat up quickly and leaned in as the anchor man continued.

"These two were found dead in various places, Malik's body was never found but the police have found chucks of his limbs and blood all over the bathroom in a local bar. Here is an interview with the owner."

Suddenly the camera switched over to see a man who was interviewing the barmaid who he saw at the bar last night. He bit his lips.

"Miss Cate Olsen, you have owned this bar for some time now has you?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, for 4 years I have owned this place and made decent money." Cate said,

"Mhmm and do you know anyone why the name of- Malik Herrera?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, he is a regular customer that would come over frequently. He would harass my customers and the other woman who work there; he would abuse me a lot if I didn't obey his orders for another drink. He would often scare my customers away and I would end up with less money than I usually earn." Cate responded.

"Uh huh, and did you see anyone suspicious go in the bathroom with him while you were working?" the reporter asked.

Marshall felt his heart skip a beat, if she ratted him out then that was it for him. He would lose his chance at revenge and to save Fionna from that son of a bitch.

"No, I constantly watched the restroom for anyone to enter and exit but no one wanted to be in the same washroom as that pig." Cate answered.

Marshall felt relief wash over him, he was glad and grateful for Cate to not rat him out. But hearing about the hard times he given her in the past, he figured this was a way to repay him or ridding her of that bastard.

"Is that so? When did you discover the crime scene?" the reporter asked.

"I saw the horrible sight when I was closing the bar, I suspected it was long enough for him to be in there but when I went in there; I discovered hunks of his limbs and flesh and blood over the place. I felt sick and called the authorities." Cate answered truthfully.

Marshall raised an eyebrow, but- he never moved his body. How could the police only have found parts of his body? Then it hit him, Cate; she got rid of the body. She made it looks like the 'killer' chopped him up and taken his body somewhere else. He smiled, good girl.

"And what are your thoughts on his murder?" the reporter finally asked.

"To be honest, I always wanted to be rid of him, now that he is dead I feel glad I will never see him again. Whoever killed him, you have my thanks for ridding me of that pig." Cate smiled and waved to the camera.

Marshall found himself waving back; he felt a rush of happiness go over him. He never felt so proud about killing someone, did more than help Fionna but he helped that lovely girl Cate get her business and life back. Fionna look down at him, gasping.

"Marshall! How could you?" Fionna cried.

Marshall cringed and sunk lower into the couch. Just when she was going to scream more at him, the camera switched back to the anchor man.

"Well there you have it, Malik Herrera will not be missed; now onto Richie Garcia. Richie was found burned to death in an abandoned apartment which locals and policed believed to be this drug dealer's hole of operations. No evidence of his killer was found as everything in the room was burnt to a crisp; just like Richie's body. Forensics tells us that Richie didn't die from being burned but by severe an over dose of heroine. Forensics says he had his fingers amputated before he was injected with large amounts of the drug. This is a gruesome murder indeed but police are still baffled by who did this and why, stay tune for more later on."

The news channel cut to commercial, Marshall turned to see Fionna's eyes burning with fury. He tried to open his mouth but Fionna slapped him across the face.

"How could you!?" Fionna screamed. "How can you do that Marshall?"

"Hey Fionna, easy; let me ex-"

Fionna slapped him again. "No! Don't you see how severe this is? You could end up in prison or this!" Fionna busted out in tears.

Marshall furrowed his eyebrows, he stood up and tried to hug Fionna but she pushed him away and sobbed harder.

"Fionna please, I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore by that bastard and his pigs." Marshall tried to hold her again but she resisted.

"But Marshall, what about you? What if they found evidence that you killed them? You will be convicted and sent to prison!" Fionna continued to sob.

"But Fi, I made sure to burn the evidence. They won't find me." Marshall said as he grabbed Fionna and pulled her into a hug.

Fionna wiggled out of his grip and stepped away. "Marshall, even if they don't catch you; you're a murderer. You killed those men, you tortured and burned them! How can you live with that? How can I live with that?"

Marshall stepped towards her again. "But Fi-"

"Marshall, how can I look at you the same way again? You killed those men and- what if you do it again? How can I live with you knowing you go around killing people?" Fionna looked at him, teary eyed.

"Fionna, I'm not a ruthless killer. I'm doing this out of vengeance for you." Marshall said

Fionna wiped her tears and turned away from him. "I don't know if I can live with that."

Marshall felt his heart sink. "Fionna, please, I'm doing this for you; they hurt you and I'm making them pay. Not because they deserve it but because I love you."

Fionna looked at him, shocked. "You- you love me? But why? Marshall told you-"

"I don't fucking care, your boyfriend in an asshole and he doesn't deserve someone as kind and beautiful as you. He doesn't deserve you ever have you as his own if he can't treat you like a person." Marshall said as he grabbed Fionna's hand. "Fionna, I love you and I always have. At least I thought this was just some silly infatuation because you were cute but now I know; I'm doing this out of love for you so you won't have to suffer torment. We can be together and I promise I will never hurt you. I'll treat you like a queen, only if you'll have me."

Fionna felt her heart flutter like butterflies was lifting it up out of its dark place and into the light she never knew. The truth is that she loved him too, she never stopped thinking about him; she wanted to gather her courage to leave Elias for him but she couldn't but now- she's sure she can now. Fionna burst into tears again and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Marshall, I love you…" Fionna cried and kissed him.

Marshall wasn't too surprized at it, he held her close to him; holding the kiss. Feeling this close to her was bliss, he felt her soft plump lips against his; those lips he always wanted to kiss and now he has his chance. Fionna's tears streamed down her face, she felt so much safer in his arms; she felt safe and secure for the first time in her life. He came to save her and lift her out of this darkness; it was what she always wanted. They broke the kiss, touching their foreheads together.

"I promise, after Elias pays; we'll be together forever." Marshall whispered

Fionna smiled. "You have my wish to continue; make him pay."

* * *

**a sweet chapter since i plague you guys with horrible gruesome chapters**

**also**

**fiolee is fianlly a thing now**

**-A**


	20. Chapter 20

Alone in this world

Chapter 20

A happy visit

Later that day, Marceline was in her hospital room watching TV. She had been up for a while since she was expecting Finn to come visit her. She was so excited for it that she woke up a little early than expected, she's been up since and of course she was very tired but also very bored of waiting for him to come around. Despite being a little drowsy; seeing Finn gave her strength to endure the day and the checkups with the doctors. As time went by, she started to lost hope and grows impatient. She sighed as she flipped through channels, trying to break the boredom but it wasn't working like she hoped.

"Well, he's not coming; better just go back to sleep." Marceline whispered

She was really looking forward to seeing him it looks like he's a no show for today. Marceline laid back on the bed and slowly closing her eyes.

"Miss Abadeer?"

Marceline shot up in her bed and looked towards the door. She saw the nurse from yesterday standing at the door.

"Um, yes?" Marceline responded in a low voice.

"Are you going back to sleep?" the nurse asked.

Marceline shook her head. "Um, no just you know- resting my eyes."

Nurse looked at Marceline and sighed, she shrugged and stepped aside. Marceline's face lit up when she saw Finn come in with roses. Finn looked at her and practically towards her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. Marceline's sides hurted from the impact but she didn't care; Finn was here and that means everything is okay.

"Your late, hero." Marceline giggled.

"I know I know but my boss was giving me hell." Finn pulled away and gave her a kiss. "But that's why I got you these."

Finn showed her the roses, they looked in perfect condition. Marceline smiled and gave them a whiff.

"Their lovely Finn and enough for me to forgive you." Marceline chuckled.

"Here you go miss Abadeer, put them in this." The nurse said as she came up to them with a vase.

Marceline thanked her. The nurse nodded as put the vase on the end table next to her bed before putting the roses in it and leaving. Marceline loved roses when she was child; her mother was a florist and usually bought beautiful flowers for the house. It liven the place up and for Finn to buy these was truly something.

"They look lovely Finn, now when visiting hours are over; I always have something of you here with me." Marceline smiled before chuckling. "God that sounds so cheesy."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah but its sweet."

"Oh Miss Abadeer, you have more guest." The nurse said as she re-entered the room.

Marceline looked at the nurse confused; she looked at Finn who was more or less confused as she was. They turn back to the door, their mouths opened wide and their eyes wide and full of disbelief.

They saw Marshall Lee and Fionna, holding hands; a sight they never thought to see. They knew each had feelings for each other but they just thought it was a platonic thing rather than romantic- they are wrong.

"Marshall- you and her? - Together? Uh-"Marceline didn't know to put this.

"Fi? Is it true? About- this?" Finn didn't have any luck making sense of this either.

"Oh grow up you two; two people can shift feelings if they feel like it." Marshall scoffs.

Fionna smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah guys, what are you? Three years old?"

Finn and Marceline grinned and chuckled. "Maybe?" Marceline said in a girlish, high-pitched voice.

Marshall and Fionna groaned as they walked over to Marceline's bed. Marshall sat on the bed while Fionna sat in a chair.

"So Marcy, are you going to tell me how you ended up with-… all this?" Marshall said as he gestured her patched up face.

"Oh, well…." Marceline gulped and sighed. "Bonnie happened. She- got kind of jealous and roughed me up pretty badly and stuff. Don't worry though, I'm going to be fine in a couple of weeks or so."

Marshall has been a master at hiding his emotions when he feels like he should, because now he would be going on a murderous rampage again but knowing his sister, she would never let him do that. She never liked violence unless it was necessary but hearing how she ended up here was just so- aggravating, he just wanted to punch that stupid Bonnie's face in. he tried to calm himself down as he didn't want this visit to be sour.

"Well, it's good you're getting better. Don't know what I'd do without my better half." You chuckle and give your sister a noogie.

Marceline squeals and tries to get out his grip but he doesn't let go, Finn and Fionna watch in delight as they twin lovers become kids again. They giggle as Marceline finally got out of Marshall's grip and started to tickle him but she had to be very rigid and steady in her movements due to ribs but that didn't stop the fun. After a long while of the twins playfully fighting and tickling each other, Finn had to step between them and calm them down.

"Okay you crazy kids; let's not get too out of hand." Finn chuckled as he separated the two.

Marshall panted as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah whatever Finny boy."

Marceline and Marshall chuckle before backing away from each other, Fionna sitting next to Marshall and wrapping her arms around him. Rocking slowly, chuckling and rubbing noses together as Finn and Marceline exchanged looks at each other.

"So, how'd you two get together?" Finn asked as he scratched behind his head.

"Yeah Marshall, what about Greg?" Marceline asked, remembering he was in a relationship already with him.

Marshall and Fionna stop, they exchanged worried looks. They didn't know how to tell them, they can't just say what Marshall did last night. How are they going to anyways? They would freak, Marceline probably won't handle the truth of her brother being a murderer and knowing Finn with his heroic stature- he would turn Marshall in; they would never be together if Marshall gets the life sentence or death row. They feared that much but they can't bear to lie to their siblings and best friends then again; what choice did they have.

"Well, we kind of you know-"

"We had sex." Marshall cut Fionna off.

Finn and Marceline's eyes grew wide, confusion found their faces again while Fionna's face was a bright shade of red. They all turn to Marshall, Finn stricken with confusion while Marceline rolled her eyes at him. Fionna punched Marshall's back and glared at him coldly. Marshall just shrugged at her.

"Yeah, we kind of were out of it a few days ago. We drank too much and one thing led to another so yeah….don't worry we used a condom and stuff." Marshall explained the not too obvious lies.

Finn nodded. "O-okay, that's- good for you ha-ha…"

"Yeah…I don't want to be an auntie yet." Marceline sighed and laid back.

"Oh yeah I know! I man like- I'm only 16! I can't get pregnant or my mom would kill me!" Fionna was flushed and embarrassed but she managed to cover the lie as well.

Marshall looked at the clock on the wall and got up. "Well it looks like it's getting late, me and Fi have to be somewhere so see yes."

Marshall said as he took Fionna's hand and led her out the door. Finn and Marceline watched them leave and continued watching the door, even after they left.

"Well- that was…" Finn trailed off.

"Strange, yeah I know." Marceline finished for him.

"I just- wow." Finn was too shocked to even make proper sentences.

"I know, I mean- Marshall was always a whore but wow, I never thought he'd just go with a good girl like her." Marceline said.

"What do you mean by that?" Finn asked, obviously curious about Marshall.

Marceline shrugged. "Well, he was always into bad girls. You know the smoking, sluts, and delinquents. He never went for a good girl ever; he told me they were too stuck up and prideful. Guess that was the reason why he always went back to Ashley…."

Finn's eyes widen. "Wait, who's Ashley?"

Marceline flinched, cursing herself for mentioning her name. She sighed; the damage has been down so she might as well continue satisfying his curiosity. Marceline leaned up, grabbing Finn's hands in her's.

"Well, if you want to know about her, I would have to tell you about me and Marshall's past…thing is; can you deal with what I am about to tell you? Will you still love me even after you know this dark secret?" Marceline squeezed his hands.

Finn took a moment to respond; he nodded his head and brought her hands up to his chest. "I promise you, I, Finn Mertens shall never think less of you for what you done in the past. I will always be thy hero for you; my radical dame." He bowed his head as a knight would to a royalty.

Marceline smiled, Finn was so sweet and innocent. Totally from the other side of the tracks then she was from. Marceline gripped his hands tightly.

"Well, when I was 13 I started hanging out with the wrong crowd with Marshall. We hung around this gangster wannabes that acted like the blacks in movies. They were very racist and wrong but as a kid, I didn't know better. I and Marshall were looking for a place to belong and to cope over out mother's death so we went with this crowd. By 15, I started dating this guy named Ash; he was a sweet street magician. He always did magic tricks for me and always visited me when I was grounded. He was sweet and kind but- that all went to hell." Marceline paused and caught her breath.

"He started to be abusive, physically and verbally. He always told me I was ugly and said to buy more makeup to make myself prettier. I was so hopelessly in love with him that I went with it. I-…I lost my virginity to him because I thought he loved me but- he didn't I kept defending him and staying by him side for the longest time…Until he stole my favorite teddy bear Hambo and sold it for a magician's wand that was nothing more than a cheap knock off. I broke up with him." Marceline paused again, feeling guilty for telling Finn this.

Finn was shocked but he didn't say anything. He was taught to not think less of people so he can handle this but- this Ash guy was making his blood boil. He tried his hardest not to show his anger to her.

"After the break up, Marshall helped me through it. Everything was fine, that was until we turned 16. Marshall started going out with Ash's twin sister Ashley, she was just as mean as him but she was extremely bitchy and promiscuous. She was always acting mean to me, calling me names and everything. Marshall didn't do anything about it because he was so in love with her. He let her do it because he wanted to keep her and didn't want to make her angry with him. I didn't know what she did to him but he was different. He smoked weed, sold drugs and even developed an attitude." Marceline choked, she didn't want to continue but she forced herself to.

"He didn't want to hang out with me anymore. It hurted, every time I went to go pick him up from her house, she would be yelling at him, hitting him and calling him down. I never saw him cry like that. She was abusing him to a point where he was crying, it hurted to know that. I tried to tell him to break up with her but he kept saying she was just moody about her period. I didn't buy it. The abuse grew and grew to the point where Marshall would come home with bruises and cuts on his body." Marceline started to cry, she let go of Finn's hands and wiped her eyes.

Finn was frozen with fear, he never knew. When he saw Marshall, he just seemed so strong and chill; with this new knowledge- he can understand that he was hiding this. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Marceline wiped her eyes and cleared her throat to continue. "He broke up with her one day and I was happy, I was glad he was out of that nightmare but- he kept going back to her. I tried to stop him but he kept saying she was the best he'd ever get. I tried to help him but it never helped. It stood on the side lines as she abused him again and again. I prayed for it too end, days went by and then my prays were answered. Ashley died in a car crash with Ash in a coma. The nightmare ended for us. We continued our lives without them, Marshall's scars started to heal and we start to be happy for once." Marceline smiled as she wiped a tear away.

Finn blinked before scooting next to her and wrapped his arms around him.

"I- wow…that's so sad…I probably shouldn't have asked." Finn felt so bad about making her do this.

"No, it's okay. I needed to get that off my chest anyways, don't feel about it. The nightmare of the Aldrich twins are gone. We're free." Marceline wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"I'm just happy we found kind souls like you and Fionna. You were a big help to us. We both have someone that loves and cherish us. You both have helped us." Marceline started to cry again but it wasn't because she was upset- she was happy.

Finn smiled, he never knew he and his sister helped them. It was cheesy but he figured they were their guardian angels.

"I'm glad about that…"

* * *

**I'm sorry about not updating but i hope this chapter makes it up to you guys.**

**more chapters will come soon but i am rather tired so in like 8 hours or so, i'll get up and start writing again**

**stick around because family drama is starting in the next chapter.**

**-A**


	21. Chapter 21

Alone in this world

Chapter 21

Her parents

"I can't believe you said that!" Fionna shouted as she walked down the street with Marshall.

"Relax, it was the only good lie I could come up with. The good thing is that they bought it." Marshall sighed.

"But I haven't had sex in a long time! And I never fucked you! It's a lie and they will know!" Fionna shouted as she lightly punched his shoulder.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Well what did you want me to tell them? Huh? I can't just tell them something like that. Finn will turn me in and you know it."

Fionna was ready to scream at him again but she calmed down, he was right. Her brother was aspiring to become a cop when he gets older; he was practicing with busting criminals by reporting suspicious people. If he knew about Marshall killing those two gangbangers brutally then he will call the cops on him. Fionna couldn't risk that.

She sighed and continued walking. "I know but- couldn't you have just come up with a different lie? Like you took me to dinner, we fell in love or we sang a song together and fell in love- anything like that besides fucking each other."

Marshall grinned at her. "Sorry but that isn't my style." He winks at her.

Fionna scoffs and playfully pushes him while smiling. "You're so dirty you butt."

Marshall chuckled and kissed her cheek. "That's what I do man or woman."

Fionna giggled, he may be a murderer and have a dirty mind but she loves him. He's so jewel cut ring but he is a diamond in the rough, so kind and funny when you expect him to be mean. He's perfect.

Fionna sighed as they reached the bus stop. She sat down on the bench while Marshall stood next to her. They remained silent while waiting for the next bus to come by. Marshall shifted his body a couple of times and groaned about the waiting.

"So Fi, where we going?" Marshall asked. Clearly seeing that their house isn't far from here and they can just walk home.

Fionna looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "Well, since we are now, like, dating. I figured you and me can go tell my parents."

Marshall froze for a moment, letting her words sink in before groaning. "Aw Fionna, do we have to? Like really? Why can't we just avoid telling them?"

Fionna rolled her eyes at him. "You're a baby; it's only going to be a quick visit okay? We'll be fine and besides, my parents with love you."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Marshall mumbled to himself as the bus arrived.

Fionna got up and grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him on the bus with her. He didn't give much resistances since Fionna probably pull his arm off if he did. He sighed as he sat next to the door with her; she waited and waited as the bus stops at locations foreign to Marshall but familiar to Fionna. Marshall had the bus ride to figure out what he was going to do to make a first impression. If he wants to win her parents' then he has to make them think he's the guy for her- ugh when did he get so obsessed with this? He never dated a good girl before; he never had to meet parents before. He was pretty much labelled as a 'cry for help', 'a Hispanic trash' and let's not forgets 'a way to rebel against your parents'.

He shook his head, getting those names out of his head. He can't make himself appear to be like that. If he does then her parents won't like him and they would never let Fionna see him again. He can't do that, he has to get them to like her' for her sake and his.

"Hey Marshall, snap out of it. We're here."

Fionna's voice brought him out of his thoughts and down to earth. He got off the bus with Fionna and stood on the sidewalk as the bus left. They turn to see that bus had stopped at a nice looking neighborhood with perfect houses with gardens or healthy green grass. Some had tree growing in their yard as well. This has to be the happiest looking place ever. Marshall looked around, seeing a few people and kids out. They were people of different nationality living here but they all dressed nice while Marshall looked like he just crawled out of the slums. He now started to feel self-conscious about himself for the first time in forever.

Fionna was waving to the people that she knew, seeing them all happy and bright today. She giggled and looked towards Marshall, her smile falling. She didn't notice he was getting anxious but now- wow, he was fidgeting and looking around rapidly; poor guy. Fionna quickly grabbed his hand and walked him down the street; the people watch them pass but go back to their own lives. They walked pass a few houses before reaching one that looked more simple then the rest. The mail box in front of the house said 'Mertens' on it. Marshall held his breath.

They stood in silence before the walkway to the house. Fionna looked up at him, nudging him a little.

"Come on, you're going to be fine." Fionna smiled.

Marshall bit his lip and nodded, squeezing her hand as he walked toward the front door. Fionna walked alongside him, approaching the door and knocking on it. Marshall felt his stomach turn as he heard footsteps. He squeezed her hand tightly as the door opened, a small American lady with curly caramel colored hair dressed in a simple shirt with frilly ruffles on the chest part with tan dress pants. If she wasn't Fionna's adoptive mother, he would have mistaken her for Fionna.

The lady smiled at Fionna. "Hi baby, come to visit us?"

The lady ignored Marshall, he was glad about that.

Fionna nodded. "Of course mummy, but not just to visit you. I- wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Marshall Lee."

Fionna's mom looked at Marshall, finally taking his appearance here seriously. She furrowed her eyebrows at and looked at Fionna.

"This is your boyfriend?" Fionna's mom asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Fionna nodded. "Yeah mom."

Fionna's mom sighed as she stepped aside, letting Fionna walk in with Marshall. Her mom guided them to the kitchen where the dinner table was located. There sat a tall man with dark colored skin, hair nicely trimmed and wearing a white collared shirt with grey dress pants was reading the paper. Damn these people dressed so nicely.

"Hunny, Fionna has come to visit us." Fionna's mom told the man.

He looked up from the paper; he smiled when he saw Fionna. "Ah my baby girl came to see us finally." His eyes wondered over to Marshall, he looked at their hands and notice them holding hands.

"Fionna, who is this man?" he asked, not as slightly concerned as Fionna's mom was.

Marshall froze up, feeling anxious again. Fionna noticed this and spoke up.

"He's my boyfriend dad, he's Marshall Lee." Fionna kept her big smile.

Her father looked at them before looking at his wife who shrugged. He then looked back at them and motioned them to come sit down; Fionna and Marshall sat down on the opposite side as Fionna's parents sat together on the other side. They sat in silence for a while, Fionna seeing her parents look at Marshall who was feeling uncomfortable about it.

"So, Fionna, how did you two met?" her mom asked.

"Oh well, we met when my cousin Finn started going out with his sister Marceline." Fionna explained.

Her father nodded. "I see, well Marshall Lee, and care to tell us about yourself?"

Marshall stiffens, oh shit. He didn't want to do this but he asked and he didn't want to make them mad.

"Well, I'm 18, my parents are Hunson Abadeer and Marilyn Abadeer-"

"The founders of Abadeer university of law and prison!?" her parents exclaimed.

Marshall jumped a bit in his seat, he nodded slowly. "Um yeah."

"Oh wow, we never thought they had any kids, they never said anything about that but- wow." Fionna's mom was shocked.

"Yeah well, they wanted to keep family drama out of their life; they kept us a secret by sending us to school under a different last name. They kept us a secret for a long time but I don't mind it." Marshall explained.

Fionna's father nodded. "I see, well, what is the son of the famous Abadeer doing these days?"

Marshall twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I dropped out of school and working at a music store for money."

Fionna's parents stared at him blankly. Marshall didn't think much of it but it was starting to get weird with how long they stared at him.

"So…no high school degree?"

"No."

"No college sponsorships?"

"Nope."

"Place of living?"

"Finn and Fionna's place."

Her parents looked at Marshall and at each other before turning back to him. They stayed quiet and got up.

"Fionna, can we have a talk with you in private?" her dad asked.

Fionna raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Marshall. "Um, sure. Be back in a bit." Fionna kissed Marshall and got up, leaving with her parents to the next room.

Marshall watched them leave, he bit his lip, he wanted to know what they were talking about but he didn't want to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. He got up and followed them to the living room; he hid behind a wall and listen in on their conversation.

"What'd you guys want to talk about?" Fionna asked.

"Hunny, it's Marshall Lee. You can't date him." Her mother said.

He heard Fionna gasp.

"What? Why?" Fionna asked.

"Dear look at him, he's dressed in clothes that belong to a bum. He hasn't graduated high school; he hasn't even gotten into college. For goodness sakes, the guy's parents are filthy rich and successful but him- he's just a slacker. He works at a dead-end job and sleeps in your place." Her dad said.

Marshall felt his heart sink at these words.

"But dad, he's very sweet and kind, he'd never hurt me ever." Fionna defended.

"We know he seems like a good kid but- how is he going to support you? And what if you have a kid together? How can he give you a good life with no money?" her mother said

"What? Are that all you guys care about? Money?" Fionna sounded offended.

"No sweetie-"

"No! Just because Cake's husband is an heir to a corporation doesn't mean I have to marry someone like that! I love him, why can't you guys understand?!" Fionna screamed.

"Fionna!" her parents said in unison. Fionna walked by him, grabbing his hand. "Come on Marshall, let's go."

She pulled him towards the door, her parents coming up behind them, asking and begging her not to go. Fionna didn't bother to turn around as she led Marshall down the street to the bus stop where a bus was waiting. When they boarded it and left the neighborhood, Fionna crossed her arms and sat with a sour expression on her face. Marshall didn't say anything, he didn't want to make her angry then she already was but he couldn't deny what her parents said about him. He sighed as the long bus ride hoke started.

When they arrived home it was getting late and Finn hasn't returned home yet. They sighed, cursing Finn and his hopeless adoration for Marceline. They chuckled and started taking off their coats and shoes.

"Well, it's getting late, better get to bed. I got school tomorrow." Fionna said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to become a D student." Marshall joked.

He never got to hang out with Fionna during the mornings and more of the afternoons due to her going to school and aiming to become a B student. He yawned and started to head towards the couch.

"Hey- what are you doing? My bedroom is up here." Fionna said.

Marshall stopped and turned around. "Yeah well-"

"Come on and get up here." Fionna rolled her eyes and giggled as she went upstairs.

Marshall was frozen in place, wondering if she was joking or not, he knew Marceline and Finn shared a room but- did they have to do. He was confused by this but he did as she asked. He went up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. He opened up the door.

"Hey sorry for the w-"

His face flushed as he saw Fionna taking off her clothes, he quickly closed the door. He sighed and shook his head, trying to make the blush go away. He heard a giggle from behind the door as it opened again, Fionna poked her head out.

"What you doing out here? Bedroom is in here." Fionna giggled again as she pulled him in.

"I know but- you know…" Marshall sighed.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "We're dating now; we're allowed to see each other undress."

Fionna continued to undress, Marshall paused to watch her. He'd seen girl's bodies before but- her's was physically untouched. She had not scars, not tattoos or whatever. Her body was smooth and curvy as the driven snow. You couldn't tell if she was a virgin or not. He bit his lip.

Fionna stopped undressing when she got to underwear, she had pajamas but- she wasn't sure if she wanted to put them on. She wrapped her arms around Marshall.

"Um…Marshall could we- you know…" Fionna bit her lip.

Marshall was pretty sure what she was trying to ask him to do, he was unsure if he should or not. He bit his lip and sighed.

"Okay, but I can't promise anything."

Fionna smiled and tip toed up to him and kissed him and pulled away.

"I don't expect you too."

Fionna and Marshall kissed each other as they undressed him; they tossed his clothes aside as they lost themselves in the passion. Their lips locked and tongues danced in their mouths, exploring and pushing against their others. They fell on Fionna bed but this didn't stop them, Marshall slid Fionna's panties off her and tosses them aside. Fionna moaned as she felt his fingers stroke her clit slowly. Fionna buck her hips forward as she arched her back. Marshall pulled away from her, laying her on her back as he moved down.

Fionna had an idea of what he was going to do but yet it still surprized her as his wet tongue met her clit. She gasp, her hands grabbing the blankets. Her breath hitched in her throat. Marshall was pleased at her reaction, he parted her legs more as he licked her clit, making a little circle with his tongue around it; it made Fionna moan and shiver as he continued. He locked his mouth around her clit and began to suck, lick and nib it. Fionna gasp and arched her back, feeling so alive and free. She let go of her bed and brought her hands down to his hair, tangling her fingers and pulling as he continued to pleasure her.

"Oh Marshall!" Fionna screamed as she released herself.

As Fionna started to fall down from cloud nine, she gasped, Marshall moved his mouth to her vagina opening, sticking his wet tongue in. she froze as he licked and fucked her with his tongue, Fionna bit her lip as the tingling sensation came back to her. Marshall pulled away and sat up, wiping his mouth of her sticky cum.

Fionna breathed heavily as she looked up at him, Marshall just smirked down at her as he moved his crotch closer to her. Marshall positioned himself with his penis at her opening. Fionna felt butterflies in her stomach as Marshall pushed himself in her, Fionna gasped, feeling pain from this. She tapped on Marshall's shoulder, he stopped, and he forgot it was pretty painful at first so he let her get use to him. They stayed there as Fionna got use to the feeling; she gave him a nod to continue. Fionna gasped as Marshall started to thrust in her, her hands gripped tightly onto the bed as he sped up. Marshall bit his lip as he thrusted, getting a rhyme of Fionna's moans and gasps.

Fionna groaned. "Oh god, Marshall please- fuck me harder!"

Marshall blinked in surprized but smiled, he gladly took her order in and started to thrust in her hard. Fionna gasped, she bit her lip and kept her hold on the bed, being wrapped in pure ecstasy. Marshall groaned as she felt her get tighter, biting his lip as he thrusted in her harder and harder, Fionna gasped each time as she felt herself being filled and emptied with each thrust, she tighten her vagina and screamed at her released, this triggered Marshall's. Fionna biting her lip as she felt herself being filled with him cum. Marshall pulled out of her and fell down next to her, they caught their breath as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Marshall chuckled. "At least I wasn't lying."

Fionna smiled and kissed him. "Of course not…"

* * *

**looks like Fionna's parents don't like Marshall maaaaaw**

**oh well**

**also, i do not apologize for the sex scene in this**

**i regret nothing**

**-A**


End file.
